Fighting Battles(discontinued for now)
by Venvi
Summary: A new girl has come to Otogi HighSchool. She's a very good fighter but she's hiding something. Just because joining the Otogi Bank made her have friends, and made her feel safe. Doesn't mean she really his safe. And she's definitely not safe from her own mind. Who's going to save her in this battle of love? If they lose, it could mean losing Amaya all together.
1. She's Just New

**Number**_** 1**_

**Lolol, okay so I'm going back through my old chapters and re-doing them. Because everytime I read the first couple chapters it pisses me off because they are like, so bad. XD They aren't as good as the newer ones. So I'm going back through and fixing them and making all the chapters look the same. Hopefully. I don't own anything from it I only own my character Amaya and maybe future characters. **

* * *

><p><em>"When a man's pride is injured, a drink or two is due.<em>

_I know it seems like it's impossible._

_Just to stop it all._

_And if you think I'm a mistake, just break it off."_

* * *

><p>A girl with long blonde hair was holding a bag and pulling a suitcase down the street. She had light brown eyes that almost seemed a little golden. She was wearing a white tank top with a loose black tie around her neck. There was scribbling on her shirt that was in Japanese. She wore black baggy pants with black army looking boots on the bottom half of her slim body. She looked around the street she was on, examining it. She wondered what her aunt's house was going to look like once she arrived.<p>

"What's up there, girly?" A tall boy asked, jumping down off a fence on a nearby house. He looked like a delinquent, with a scar on his cheek. He strode over to the girl and leaned down into her face a bit. "Why don't you come have some fun with us?" A cocky grin had appeared on the boy's face.

"No." She replied, stopping in front of the boy and looking straight up at him with a glare in her light brown eyes. "Leave me alone." She growled, swerving around the delinquent looking boy. He put a hand out, making her run into it and he put himself back in front of her. She sighed, "Move."

"Come on, don't ruin the fun. You're pretty cute." He leaned down again and put a hand to her cheek stroking it with his thumb. His other hand brushed some hair back behind her ear. She didn't look to pleased with him. "Let's have some fun." He slammed a hand on the back of her neck, and gripping it hard. The blonde girl tensed, getting pushed forward by the thug. Another delinquent looking guy came from an alley and grabbed her right arm.

"L-Let me go.." Her hair fell into her face, covering her eyes. The older delinquent boy, from the same fence as the first boy stopped and stood in front of her putting his face to close for comfort to her's. She wanted the two boys holding onto her to let go so desperately. She felt the anger boil up in her, but kept it concealed. She needed to make herself look like a scared, weak little girl.

"Are you going to beg us?"

She grabbed the guy who was holding her neck and pulled his arm off, and tugged her wrist out of the guy on her left. The girl twisted the dark haired delinquent's arm – the one that was holding her neck. She heard a snap and she kicked his chest, making him fall to the ground. The brown haired delinquent, which she assumed to be the leader ran at her. She threw a fist at him, and it connected with his face punching him straight in the eye. He staggered back a bit holding his eye while the light haired delinquent boy ran at her. He tackled her onto the ground and she struggled under his weight. The boy punched her in the face and she felt the blood trickle down the back of her throat and out of her nose. She jabbed at his sides, making him jerk up and she got her hands free. A smile appeared on her face and she punched him in the face this time, then got up and slammed both her fists onto his head, and kicked him in the stomach. He fell over with a loud grunt, which by the time the leader ran at her again.

"Sigh, you guys are such a bore." She mumbled, running at him and kicking him in the ballsack. He stopped, holding his crouch and falling to his knees. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up so he could look into her eyes. "Don't mess with me again. Understood." She didn't wait for an answer before she pushed his head back and made him fall to the ground. She wiped the blood under her nose and grabbed her suitcase and kept walking. "Boys are just naturally stupid!" She yelled, waving at them and continued on her stroll.

"I really wonder what it's going to be like living up here with the last part of my family."

* * *

><p><em>A long, long time ago. Oh wait, we aren't even near Otogi Academy! It seems that our two flat che- I mean Ryouko and Ringo are out walking on the streets today. Oh, and what's that? Oh a girl just beat up some boys, how wonderful. Well anyway, you know how it all starts now let's see what these two kids are doing!<em>

"Ah.." A dirty blonde long haired girl breathed, staring at the scene what what happened. She was wearing wolf skin clothing and what looked like to be a little girl standing beside her. But looks can be decieving! Ryouko looked back down at Ringo and she had a smile on her cute little face.

"That was quite a show. She seemed pretty strong." Ringo held her hands together, coming out of the hiding spot they seemed to be hiding in. She tip-toed over to the beaten up boys and took some pictures. "Ah, seeing boys getting beat up by girls just makes me happy inside." Ryouko had a tiny smile slip onto her face when her friend said that. She two enjoyed watching herself beat up boys. "Maybe we should follow that girl?" Ringo suggested, turning back towards Ryouko.

"Nah."

"Come on, please Ryouko!" Ringo begged, her hands held up at her chest like she was going to pray. She stepped a bit towards Ryouko, who just kept staring down at her little friend. "Please?" She asked again, and Ryouko growled. "Please?!"

"Whatever!" Ryouko huffed, crossing her arms and happy that Ringo stopped looking like a spoiled child begging for something. Ryouko looked down the street and soon they went after her. They kept hiding behind poles, and in some bushes watching the new mysterious, strong girl.

"She's getting away!"

"Who's there!?" The blonde girl asked, turning around quickly a bag in her hand swinging with her body. She looked around the road and growled. "If you boys are back again, I would be more than willing to turn those faces into bloody mistakes!" She roared, putting a fist up in the air but realized no one was there. She sighed, turning back around and dragging her suitcase down the street.

"That was close..." Ryouko grumbled, stepping out from behind a pole and sighing. "We are not doing that again! We were like freaking stalkers!" Ryouko shouted at her red-headed friend. Ringo just giggled and put a finger to her lips.

"I really do wonder where she was going."

"Well, whatever let's just go home." Ryouko said, in a demanding voice. She turned around and headed back down the road the way they came. She looked back to see Ringo was still thinking. "Well come on. Or do I need to drag your crazy ass back home?" Ryouko smiled, and earned another smile from Ringo. "And I'm starving anyway, you'd better make something nice for dinner!" Ryouko shouted to her, as Ringo ran to catch up with her friend. Soon their paces matched and Ringo giggled.

"Oh I will! I promise." Ringo smiled up at Ryouko and the tomboy looked back down at Ringo with a smile of her own. "You should smile more often, you are really adorable when you do!" The red-head complimented earning a blushing and fuming reaction from Ryouko.

"Oh, shut up." Ryouko grumbled, crossing her arms and looking at anything but Ringo. The red-head smiled and they went walking home together.

* * *

><p>"I'm finally here." The blonde haired girl sighed with relief dropping her bags and suitcase to the ground and looked up at the apartment buildings around her. She looked around to see if anyone was waiting to pick her up, but she didn't see anyone particularly familar.<p>

"Amaya?" A woman asked walking up behind the girl whose name was obviously Amaya. This woman had short hair, giant cleavage and seemed pretty opened. _Everywhere if you know what I mean! _Amaya tilted her head at the woman, seeing a smile appear on her face. "I'm Yukime, your aunt." Yukime looked Amaya up and down and crossed her arms. "Why, you look exactly like my brother. Come, I'll show you around." Yukime waved her hand for Amaya to follow.

"This is the Main Hall where everyone in all the apartments come to eat." Yukime told her pushing in one of the chairs that was left out. She went over to the door and opened it, "This is the kitchen. My man, works in here. His name is Wakato." The nerdy looking man looked up from his cooking and waved at them. Yukime blew a kiss back and shut the door and grabbed Amaya's bags and suitcase. "We live on the top floor." She started to climb the stairs, Amaya following behind her.

They finally made it and Yukime set her bags down to open the door. She pushed it all the way open till it hit the wall, while Amaya grabbed her bags. "Your cousin should be home anytime. Just make yourself at home." She went over to a coat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "You'll be staying in your cousins room." She pointed down a hall and then headed towards the couch. "There is a bed already set up in there, you can go unpack."

Amaya nodded and headed down the hall and found the room she would be staying in. She dropped her bags and looked around the room as the realization hit her right in the face. "My cousin is a guy." Amaya face-palmed herself and sighed, "It's so small." She opened one of her cousin's drawers and started throwing in some of her clothes, mixing up the clothes all together. She fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. "There's no TV..." She mumbled to herself, feeling that her time here was going to be the boringest of all. Amaya pulled her hair, not even wanting to be here.

"Amaya why don't you come here!" Amaya could hear her aunt call and she slowly got up off the bed and walked out into the hall. She put her hands in her pockets and walked out into the living room. "I just wanted to inform you on your new school that you'll be attending. It's called Otogi Academy, the same school your cousin goes too obviously. Maybe you two would end up in the same class." Yukime seemed to have that creepy old man smile on her face, and then a knock on the door was heard. Her aunt walked over and opened the door up, blocking the view of whoever was standing there.

"Sorry. I was with Ryouko and Ringo."

"It doesn't really matter." Yukime waved her hand around, brushing aside his apology. "There is someone here I want you to meet. She's going to be living with us, she is your cousin from America." Amaya could tell that her aunt was glaring down at her cousin. "Don't you dare try and do anything dirty with her. Or so help me Ryoushi." Yukime stopped herself from saying anything more.

"N-No! I promise I won't!"

"Good. Now, come in." Yukime moved out of the way so the boy could enter the apartment. She quickly closed the door behind him, pushing up her glasses. Amaya's cousin and her stared at each other and Yukime chuckled. "You guys introduce yourselves. I'll be in my room." Her aunt walked past them into the hall and soon Amaya could hear her aunt's bedroom door shut. Her cousin was just a little bit taller than her, with blue hair and green eyes. He had a white shirt that covered an under shirt he had on which was green. You could see a little bit, because he didn't button his white shirt all the way to his neck. He had black pants that fit him perfectly, weren't to big and weren't to small and he had black shoes on.

"Hi.." Was all Amaya could say before she felt the heat rise up in her face. She had never been good at talking with boys ever since she reached middle school. She tried to keep herself distant from them.

"I-I'm Ryoushi.." Ryoushi informed her and she nodded a little stiffly. He also seemed a little tensed and his hair was covering his eyes up.

"Amaya.."

* * *

><p><em>AN; Well I was bored so I decided on going back through my old chapters and try to make them all look the same. And also they were a little to short for me, and it kind of pissed me off. So of course I have to try and redo them, and try to make them perfect. Which I probably forget in some what days._

_Well thanks for reading this to the new people that have just started to read my story! I hope you liked it, and keep reading and following with this story. Because I really enjoy writing it!_

_Hahah. Alright, bye. c:_


	2. How She Met The Otogi Bank Members!

**Number**_** 2**_

**(I am going back through some chapters and fixing them. If they aren't atleast 2,000 words I need to write more, and also trying to fix some grammar and spelling mistakes.) Anyway - Okay well.. I think my computer broke down after I wrote this I don't really remember.. But I haven't watched this show forever! And I don't plan on watching it anytime soon. v.v But I'll try as best I can to write this chapter! I don't own anything, except my character Amaya and future characters. Read on!**

* * *

><p><em>"You give a hundred reasons why,<em>

_And say you're really gonna try._

_If I had a nickel for every time,_

_I'd own the bank."_

* * *

><p>Amaya woke up that morning from her beeping alarm clock. She groaned and looked to see what time it was. It was 5:34am. She sat up and turned her head. She stared at the guy on the a bed, against the other wall. Her eye twitched, <em>Damn, why do I gotta sleep in a room with a boy? <em>she thought. She got up and got ready for the day. She walked out into the main part of the apartment and say her aunt.

"I see your already." Yukime smiled at the young girl. "Today is your first day at Otogi High." Yukime turned her attention back to a magazine she was reading. She started humming pushing her glasses up once and awhile. Ryoushi walked in and stood next to Amaya his bangs covering his eyes. He just had his pajama pants on, his chest totally exposed. Amaya's cheeks flushed red and looked away.

"Get dressed you idiot!" She yelled, staring at the wall. She put her hands on her cheeks hiding the redness. "Please." She said. Yukime looked over at the two and chuckled. "Its not funny!" Amaya shouted. She turned back to her cousin and pushed him, making him stumble down the little hallway into the bathroom. She walked over to the door and slipped on her black boots. She grabbed her sweatshirt and backpack and walked out of the apartment.

Ryoushi quickly got ready and looked around noticing Amaya was gone. "You didn't tell her the directions did you?" He asked, glancing at his aunt. She shrugged and shook her head. Ryoushi put on his shoes and grabbed his backpack rushing out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Amaya walked down the street her backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked around totally confused on where she was. She started regretting not waiting for her cousin. "I'm so lost..." She said. Amaya looked down the street and saw 2 girls. They looked around her age, maybe they went to the same school.. She ran fast and skidded to a stop by them.<p>

The first girl was tall and had long brownish hair. She wore "wolf's clothing" and had brown eyes. The girl next to her was shorter and had bright red - neck-length - hair. She had cute red eyes and wore a cape. She reminded Amaya alot of Little Red Riding Hood. The stopped and looked at Amaya.

"Um are you guys going to the Otogi High School..?" She asked. Amaya felt her bag slipping off my shoulder and it fell to the ground. She had a sweatmark and the two girls stared at her bookbag then looked back up at Amaya. They nodded. "Can I tag along with you then? I just moved here and I have no clue how to get there.." Amaya said rubbing her head. The red head girl nodded giving her a warm smile. Amaya picked up her backpack and swung if over her shoulder. "My names Amaya." She told them as we started walking.

The red head girl talked first. "I'm Ringo Akai." She looked up at Amaya, and grinned big. Amaya nodded and looked at the other girl. The girl was staring ahead not even looking at Amaya or Ringo. She was carrying her backpack over her shoulder. Amaya stared at her wondering if she ever was gonna say her name. She didn't. "Thats Ryouko Ookami." Ringo said. They turned a corner and Amaya saw a whole bunch of kids going through a gate. They reached the gate and went inside. Ryoushi was standing there, he ran over and looked at Amaya.

"I thought you got lost." He said and then looked at the other girls. His hair covered his face and she could tell his cheeks were a little red. Ryouko and Ringo were looking at him. Ryoushi soon fell to the ground and hugging his knees, his head between his chest and his legs. "Stop looking at me!" He yelled, only making more people look at him. Amaya sweatmarked once more, and pulled him up. His bangs still over his eyes.

They walked into school and some people looked at Amaya and whispered things. She could hear some things they said like "She's the new girl""I wonder if she's nice.""She looks stubborn.""She's not that good looking.." Amaya growled at that. They kept walking down the hall and turned a corner until they got to a office. The person behind the desk gave her, her locker number, schedule, and everything else. She looked down at the paper and looked for the locker. Once she found it, and actually got it open she threw her backpack into it. A bell rang and she looked at her schedule.

"Uh.." She walked down the hall and found the class. She opened the door and walked in. The teacher randomly clapped her hands and smiled. Amaya stood there looking at all the kids. Relief flooded her when she saw Ryoushi sitting in the back, bangs covering his face.

"Come, come." The teacher said gesturing with her finger. Amaya hesitated by walked over and stood next to the teacher. She put her hand on Amaya's head and Amaya grumbled. "I am Ms. Hayashi." She told the young girl. She smiled warmly at her new student. "Why don't you tell the class your name." Ms. Hayashi encouraged.

Amaya nodded and crossed her arms. "My name is Amaya Morino." She said loudly. Everyone turned to Ryoushi and he put his head on his deask, covering his head with his arms. Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Oh so your Ryoushi's sister?"

"No, I'm his cousin."

Ms. Hayashi stopped the chattering with a wave of her hand. "You may have a seat next to Ryouko." The teacher pointed to the empty desk next to Ryouko. Amaya nodded and walked over to the desk she put down her stuff and sat down. Ryouko didn't even look at her. She just grunted. Soon class started, and Amaya dozed off. A bell rang and she jumped, falling out of her seat. Ryouko looked down at her and made a face. Amaya rolled her eyes and got up, grabbing her stuff and heading out to her locker.

She walked down the hall people bumping into her every now and then. She turned a corner ramming into some guy and falling to the ground, with him on top. "Dahh.." Amaya's face turned red and anger flared in her eyes. The boy smiled at her and brushed some hair out of her face. The boy had long white hair and tan skin. He had brown eyes and was actually pretty good looking.

"Well hello there, beautiful." He said. Amaya grumbled. "May I know your name?"

"Amaya."

"What a lovely name!" He cheered. "My name is Tarou Urashima, and it is a honor to meet you, lovely maiden." Tarou leaned down to her ear. "You are very beautiful." He whispered, his breath running down her neck. Her eyes went wide and she felt very uncomfortable.

"Tarou." He shuttered, slowly turning his head a little. Amaya looked to see who was talking too. It was a girl about her age. She had long blue hair that was in little ponytails on the side of her head. She had blue eyes.

"Oto-Otohime.." Tarou stuttered. She walked over and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She bent down and glared at Amaya.

"He's mine." She gave a vicious smile.

"I had no intenion of stealing him." Amaya got away and stood up, putting her hands in the air. The girl nodded. "Besides I don't like weird flirty guys." She said. Amaya smiled back at the girl and gave her a nod. "My names Amaya, Amaya Morino." She told her putting out my hand. She took it with her free hand and they shook.

"Otohime Ryuuguu." Otohime replied. "Are you related to Ryoushi?" She asked tilting her head letting go of Amaya's hand. Amaya nodded. She screamed with glee. "I think were going to be good friends!" She raised her free hand in the air and waved to Amaya and walked off dragging Tarou, who was whimpering. Amaya giggled and smiled watching them go.

* * *

><p>Amaya walked into the cafeteria and looked around, some random girl came up to her. She wore glasses and had long blonde hair. She had on this really weird robe and hat. She leaned up too look at Amaya.<p>

"Your the new kid!" She said looking Amaya over. She looked her up and down. "I'm Majolica le Fay!" Majolica told her. "You can call me Majo for short." She nodded smiling. She twirled around, and her sleeves were to long so you couldn't even see her hands.

Amaya's eye twitched. "I'm.. Amaya.." She told the weird girl. Three more people came up behind her, a boy - He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a black and white suit. The other girl had medium-length purple hair. She had blue eyes, and wore a purple suit with a orange tie. She pushed up her glasses examining Amaya. The last girl had long brown hair and wore a brown maid outfit, she had giant breasts.

"Ryoushi Morino's sister." She held her head up high.

"Cousin." Amaya growled.

"Oh well." The boy waved a hand at the purple haired girl. "I am Lizst Kiriki and thats my cousin Alice Kiriki." Lizst said. "I've heard that your pretty tough. Not surprised you are related to Ryoushi." He put a finger on his lips and smiled. Ryouko, Ringo, Ryoushi, and another girl appeared by them. Amaya looked over at Ryoushi and shrugged. "We do need more members right?" He asked to his gang, they shrugged but soon nodded. "Would you like too join our little.. club?" He asked her.

Amaya shrugged. "I guess.." She studied the gang over, they looked pretty tough. "What's it about?" She asked squinting an eye at Lizst. Amaya looked at all of the other kids, they all had different faces. Seemed like they all saw the world differently in each eyes. He held up his hand first to Amaya, silencing her. He looked at each of his club members.

"So everyone, do you think we should let her join?" He asked them smiling and looking around at his group of people.

"I guess." Ringo squeaked.

"Sure." Alice said.

"Yeah!" Majo clapped.

Ryoushi nodded.

"What about you Otsuu?" Lizst asked, turning to the maid girl with a creepy smile on his face.

"Oh, yes! Sorry, I zoned out for a second."

Everyone turned to Ryouko. She didn't say anything just staring at Amaya looking her over.

"WELL?" Everyone yelled at her.

* * *

><p><em>AN; I didn't feel like I needed to fix any of this.. It seemed a fine I guess. I kind of have a thing where every document or chapter has to be atleast 2,000 words or something. So yeah. Feel free to review and state opinions. Oh and also you can review and give me ideas for later chapters! I know I'm already on the 12th chapter, but you guys can still give me ideas! It would be helpful!_

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I sure enjoy writing it! Oh and the song in the beginning is Circle the Drain - Katy Perry._

_Alright bye! c:_


	3. Welcome!

**Number**_** 3**_

**Fididi -SIGH- Well, I'll have to write this chapter as much as I don't want to. I'm lazy lol. Okay so here is chapter 3 for all of you that wanted more. YOU ARE WELCOME. I don't know if I'll keep going with this. I'm so.. lazy.. That, it's not even funny. Atleast it's summer vacation now. I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ANY OF THE SHOW. OH NO. -Goes to watch it for like the 1080233498th time.- Okay, -SIGH- Let's get this over with... I don't own anything, except my character Amaya and future characters. **

* * *

><p><em>"We'll write a song,<em>

_That turns out the lights._

_When both and girl start suddenly shaking inside."_

* * *

><p>Amaya stared at Ryouko, and the fiesty Ryouko just stared back. Amaya crossed her arms getting impatient with the she-wolf and growled, "So your answer?" Ryouko glared at Amaya, turned around and walked off. Amaya stuck out her tongue and looked back at all the other students. A small blush crept up onto her cheeks as they just saw her do that. The blonde haired girl turned to Lizst and he had a smile on his face, watching Ryouko leave. Amaya turned to Ryoushi, and he gave her a small smile and a shrug. Amaya watched the little red-haired girl run after her friend.<p>

"Would you want me to go get her answer, Lizsy?" Alice asked, turning to the blonde boy and pushing up her glasses. Alice then froze when she realized she had used his nickname and her face turned read. "Do you want me to get her answer, _Lizst?" _Alice asked again, this time calling him by his full name and everyone just kind of stared at them both. Amaya was holding back a giggle from the nickname.

"No, no. We just have to wait, My Dear." Lizst told the girl and turned back to Amaya slowly. He seemed to never frown, it was quite creepy. "I have a good idea, kids." He told them all and everyone leaned to hear him on his idea. "Why don't we all go to a cafe, or something of the sort, and have Amaya tell her about herself." Lizst looked at everyone, and they nodded. Amaya was shaking her head and backed a step away from him.

"I can't do that." Amaya told them, and then sighed. "I'm not going to get out of it, am I?" She asked in a grumble, and everyone nodded their heads. "Fine, whatever." She wished she could have punched that stupid smile off of Lizst's face, she didn't want to tell anyone about herself. Amaya ate her lunch with the group and then went back to her classes dreading for when school ended and she would have to meet up with everyone and talk about herself.

_After school! _

Amaya walked down the street in plain t-shirt and some big pair of jeans. She had her hands balled into fists and she seemed pretty mad. Ryoushi was walking beside her in a spaghetti top that fit his body tightly. He had skinny jeans on that were a little to tight in some places. They both didn't look all that happy. Once they got there, the Otogi Bank members were waiting for them. When the teenagers turned to look at Amaya and Ryoushi they laughed.

"D-Don't laugh!" Amaya shouted, her cheeks turning pink. Ryoushi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Well, since Amaya kind of mixed all of her clothes with mine we picked out each other's clothes instead of our own. And we were already late, and we hadn't noticed it until we were already down the street from the house..." Ryoushi said quietly, putting his hands best as he could in the skinny jean pockets. Ryouko was laughing so hard at this.

"Well it sure fits you, you screw up!" Ryouko laughed, holding her stomach. Ryoushi blushed and looked away from everyone. Soon they all went into the cafe and got a table. Amaya sat closet to the window. Then beside her sat Ryoushi, then Ryouko, then Ringo. On the other side was Lizst, Alice, Otsuu, and Majolica. Two chairs were pulled up to the table and Otohime and Tarou sat in them. It was a pretty tight fit. Ryouko would chuckle everytime she looked at Ryoushi, which made him blush all the time. It was quite amusing so Amaya thought anyway.

"I'm just going to be asking these questions blunt, My Dear. Please try to not get upset with me." Lizst flashed a bigger smile at Amaya and she glared back at him. Ryoushi pat her on the shoulder and she relaxed a bit. "Why are you here, in Otogibana City?" He asked, it seemed that Lizst had just suddenly turned into serious mode. Alice, for some reason had brought a computer and was typing away on it.

"Classified."

"It's because your parents died and this was the only family you have left, right?" Lizst asked, his lips turned down into a frown. Amaya stared at him, a little freaked at how he knew this. She felt like she needed to run, she gripped the bottom of the booth seat and looked out the window not answering that question. Lizst then proceeded. "How did they die?"

"Classified."

"Let's see, what's your favorite food?" Lizst asked, turning now to random questions and Amaya wanted to slam her head against the window until she died. She didn't want to be here, and she didn't want to be answering any dumb questions.

"Pancakes."

"What's your..."

* * *

><p><em>The next day!<em>

A boy was sitting across from the Otogi Bank members, fidgeting slightly and he couldn't meet their eyes. He stared at his feet, which seemed interesting to him. He had these short green pants on with a white shirt. He wore glasses, and he had a bit of a blush on his face, Amaya could see at least. She had a weird expression on her face as she stared at him.

"U-Um, how does t-this work?" He asked, and Alice pushed up her glasses and coughed for him to look at her so she knew he was paying attention. The boy didn't look up so she coughed again. Amaya growled at him and pointed at Alice. The boy instantly looked up at her.

"Well how we work, is we do a favor for you in which you return the favor later, when asked of. Understood?" Alice asked, crossing her arms and staring at the boy. Amaya didn't even know why she was in the Otogi Bank right now, Ryouko hadn't even answered the question if Amaya could join. But it seemed like it didn't really matter to the other members what Ryouko's opinion on it was. Ryouko wasn't even here right now, and neither was Ringo. Amaya looked around and realized neither was Ryoushi.

Lizst leaned forward a bit on the couch staring at the boy with one eye open. His elbows were on his knees, and his head was on his hands, his usually position. He had a smile on his face. "I know who you are. Nico Suzuki~" Lizst gave a little chuckle, and Nico blushed a little darker than he already was. "Now what do you want deary?"

"Um, I was wondering if you, could, uh-m, try and set me up with Gretel." Alice put a hand over her mouth, to stop from laughing. Otohime giggled, and Tarou looked dumbfounded. Lizst chuckled again, Amaya looked confused.

"Who's Gretel?" Amaya asked, and this time Alice let out a laugh which she quickly covered with her hand again.

"Who's Gretel?" Tarou laughed really loudly, and it echoed in the room. "Why, she's one of the most prettiest girls in the sch-" Otohime was glowing with darkness and she smiled up at Tarou, as her arm looped around with his and she dragged him off.

"Gretel is the Student Council Secretary. I personally think that she has a secret-forbidden relationship with her brother." Majo the last part into Amaya's ear, but it was just a little to loud so the rest could hear. Lizst and Alice both couldn't hold back their laughter anymore.

"Her and Hansel do not have that kind of relationship!" Nico shouted, standing up his face flushed red and his hands balled into fists. Alice turned around, as she tried to control her laughter with no avail.

"What's so funny about Gretel?" Lizst and Alice both laughed again, and Majo gave a little giggle. "No, seriously?"

"Well if you just saw the way she acts, and with her brother, oh my word~" Lizst put a hand over his mouth, but you could still hear him laughing. Alice was holding her stomach and soon left the room. Amaya heard something move in the other room and then a shake and a bang and then nothing. Lizst took a deep breathe and smiled back at Nico.

"I'm sorry Nico, but we just can't decide with the fates. You need to go and figure this out by yourself. We have decided in not taking dating requests anymore." Lizst gave a small shrug and Nico looked back at the ground again. He looked so embarrassed, even Amaya was starting to feel bad. She leaned against the wall as she watched Nico walk out of the room. It was like he was a sad dog, walking with a tail down.

"Can you introduce me to Gretel, than?" Amaya asked, glaring at Lizst who was chuckling again. He nodded and waved for her to follow which she did. They walked out into the courtyard, and then back into the school.

"The student council room is upstairs, I think..." Lizst smiled, walking up the stairs as slowly as possible. Amaya shouted in frustration and started pushing him up the stairs.

"Stop being so frustrating!"

"Hahah~" They finally made it to the next floor and Lizst started leading the way again. They turned down a hallway only to realize that the student council room was on the first floor. "Whoops." Lizst chuckled, and Amaya pulled at her hair. "Well let's go back downstairs." Lizst was pushed back down the stairs and they finally came to the student council room. Lizst opened up the door and their was Gretel and her twin brother Hansel admiring and talking about each other.

"Oh dear brother your the smarter one~" Gretel giggled, holding her hands together as she stared at him. Hansel shook his head and smiled back at her. His eyes glowing with fondness.

"No my dear sister, you were the one born with the wits and the charm." Hansel took one of her hands and kissed the top of it. Gretel sighed, and a little blush appeared on her face. Lizst covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Amaya just stared at the twins, with a very, very weird expression on her baby faced, face.

"Oh look brother, it seems we have company." Gretel turned to Amaya and Lizst, her smile fading and soon Hansel's smile did too. She came over to them and did a little bow. She had weird hair that came down over her shoulders and was tied over her chest. She had green eyes and wore a weird shirt that puffed at the sleeves. Her brother looked like a gay version of her.

Amaya gave a small, awkward smile and put out a hand. "I'm Amaya Morino. Nice to meet you, I guess." Gretel looked down at Amaya's and and simple turned away and went to go sit down. "Well aren't you nice." Amaya spat, glaring at Gretel. Hansel sighed and took Amaya's hand and shook it. He gave a smile and Amaya nodded.

"I'm Hansel and that's my wonderful, but stubborn sister." Hansel turned to his sister and she gave a smile. "You are such a wonderful sister." Hansel chuckled and Gretel waved her hand.

"No dear brother, you are. You are much more braver, kinder, and prettier than I am." She returned, her eyes soft as she gazed upon her gay looking brother. Amaya stuck out her tongue and turned to Lizst.

"Okay take me out of here now." Lizst chuckled and they soon left the twins to their session and went to the gates of the school.

"Well, I guess you can go home now." Lizst saw Ryoushi walking down the sidewalk and soon came up to them. "Did you come here to walk dear Amaya home?" Lizst asked and Ryoushi did a little shrug.

"I came to say that Ryouko and Ringo talked it over and Ryouko said that she could join." Ryoushi gave a little smile at Amaya and Lizst gave a thumbs up. "Well, I'll walk you home then Amaya?" Amaya nodded and looped her arm around Ryoushi's and he looked a little confused.

"Oh dear cousin~" Amaya began as they started to walk off, Lizst started to burst out laughing, holding his stomach.

"Kill me." Ryoushi growled, trying to pull away from Amaya as she started to laugh her head off.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Well guys that's the end of chapter 3! This is a re-edited version of it. I didn't feel happy with the regular chapter three because it was too short. So here is the new and improved one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. _

_The song at the beginning is Secret Valentine - We the Kings._

_Please review~_


	4. Nightmares, And First Request!

**Number**_** 4**_

**||BTW!; I'll be writing in first person now, since I'm kinda better at that then anything else...|| Okay, I watched Ookami-san and Her Seven Companions again! And in English. I never watched it in English, only Japanese, so when I heard them talking in English I was a bit excited. Ryouko's voice suited her, but I kinda expected a girlier voice. I kinda thought her voice sounded manish.. Ringo's voice was cute and I think suppose to be annoying. But after awhile I was getting annoyed. But anyway. Here's chapter 4. I don't own anything from Ookami-san and Her Seven Companions. Just my character Amaya, and future ones?**

* * *

><p><em>"I keep thinking times will never change,<em>**  
><strong>

_Keep on thinking times will always be the same.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya's POV(Will be doing this from now on.);<strong>

_'Where am I?' I thought to myself walking down a long path in a woods that was dead. I looked around to see if anyone was there but there wasn't. Even so, this place looked familiar. I stopped where I was and blinked. I've been here before, haven't I? 'Hello?' I put my hands around my mouth so my call was even louder. I sighed and kept going a little farther. This path seemed like it never end. I soon stopped again and called, 'Hey! Is anyone there?' My arms dropped to my side and I looked around._

_'I'm here.'_

_I looked around for the voice-wielder. But frankly I didn't see anyone. Maybe they were up ahead? I walked down the path some more and stopped. I heard a crunching sound to my left. I quickly jerked my head and saw nothing, but a bunch of dead trees. I tilted my head. 'Is someone there?' I asked._

_'Are you scared?'_

_I crossed my arms. 'Well, no. Apparantly you are if you can't...' I trailed off as I saw a girl walk out unto the path. She had a devious smile on and her arms were behind her back. I followed her movement as she made her way toward me. My eyes widened and I started shaking. I backed up slowly, almost to frozen to even move. I soon fell, the girl coming towards me faster and faster. I crawled backwards, eyes wide._

_'You can't run.'_

_I soon heard another voice, I started to breath heavy. 'I'm scared..' My mind repeated, over and over. 'I'm scared... I'm scared..' The girl came over to me and put a finger under my chin. She smiled darkly down at me and she laughed. 'I'm scared... Scary girl... Scary things..'_

_'Hearing that voice in your mind now? Remembering things?'_

_'Stop it..' I stared into the girl's eyes. She laughed again and pulled my face close to her own face. 'S-Stop it...' My voice was shaky. 'So scared..' My mind said again once more._

_'Don't forget what happens. Don't forget what you have done. I will come for you, and you will do it again.'_

_My heartbeat was beating faster, I was sure she could hear it. 'N-No.. I'm not hurting anyone. Y-You can't h-hurt me a-anymore...' The girl soon stood up straight and kept laughing. I sat down and hugged my knees and rocked back and forth. 'Y-You aaaa...' I couldn't say anymore, I froze. 'I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared. Scary girl, scary things. I'm scared..' My mind kept saying this._

_'Just like that girl Ryouko. You act strong, I know who you really are and what you've really done. You can't lie to me.'_

_I felt her place her hands on my cheeks and lifted my face to see her evil eyes again. Tears streamed down my face. She laughed that evil laugh of her's. 'I-I a..a...am..' The words in my mind were growing louder and louder._

_'You'll never forget. I'll always be there. I'll make you destroy everything again. Make you **kill.'**_

_I stopped. My body froze. The gears in my brain shut down. My mind stopped everything. I stared up at this girl with wide, dead-like, eyes. She pulled her hands away and laughed. The tears wouldn't stop. 'No.. I-I won't..' I fell unto the ground, staring up at the black sky. 'NO! I WON'T LET YOU, KANA!' I yelled, saying her name again..._

I woke up with a slap across my face and someone shaking me. I opened my eyes sleepily and saw a boy untop of me, holding my shoulders. "Wha.." I breathed. _'It was a dream...' _I thoguht. I then realized he was just in some sweat pants and I was wearing a night gown completely exposing my underwear. I sucked in a big breath, my face flushing and I punched him in the face.

"HEY!" My cousin yelled. I balled my hands up into fists and pulled my night gown down over my underwear.

"RYOUSHI!" I shouted at him, my face completely red. He rubbed his cheek where I punched him and sighed. "Why did you wake me!"

"You were.. talking in your sleep.. Well.. Mostly screaming." He rubbed the back of his head and looked away from me. I squinted my eyes at the clock to see what time it was. It was morning, good. I got up and made my small, stupid, bed. I got some clothes and was about to head off to the bathroom. Right before I closed Ryoushi's bedroom door I heard a soft voice.

"Who's Kana?" I heard Ryoushi ask. His voice was soft and gentle. I was tempted to tell him everything, everything... But I didn't. I stood there for a moment my hand gripping the doorknob.

"Nothing.. It's no one.." I whispered. I closed the door slowly and headed off to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>I sat at my desk staring at the chalkboard. The teacher was writing math stuff - atleast I think it was, - I was to busy thinking about that dream I had. That's the 3rd time now, I've had a nightmare with her in it. <em>'Kana...'<em> I thought. Soon enough the bell rang for the end of the day. I'd completely zoned all. I got up and put my stuff away and was about to leave the school when a certain, red-head, grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked with that cute smile of her's. I sighed and let her drag me back to the Otogi Bank's secret hide-out. She pushed me unto one of the couches and went to go sit next to Ryouko. I sat next to Otsuu and Ryoushi. He tilted his head at me, a look of concern in the one eye that I could see. I looked away from him and grumbled. I soon heard a little ding.

"There's a client." Alice announced pushing up her glasses. Ringo nodded and got up, following behind her were; Alice, Ryouko, Ryoushi and Ringo dragged me along. I sat on the couch in front of the client.

"You know how we work, correct?" Alice asked standing behind the couch. She was holding some folders. The client, - who was a girl, - nodded.

"My name is Izabelly." Izabelly told us. She looked at her folded hands that were on her lap. "W-Well you see.. Some thugs are... stalking me. They threatened to do bad things to me if I ever told on them.." She fidgeted. She seemed really nervous.

Somehow the president appeared out of nowhere, with that annoying smile of his on. "We would gladly help you." He answered the girl. He then stopped to think for a moment. "How about we send Amaya out on this one." Lizst asked, everyone nodded. I blinked. "Would you tell us where they are usually at?" Lizst leaned against the wall.

"A-Around my street.. They usually wait for me to come home from school..." Izabelly whispered.

"So I just have to beat these guy's asses?" I asked, looking at Alice. She nodded. "Well, do I start today.. I'm guessing..." Lizst put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I shrugged it off and growled. "Fine, just take me to them." Izabelly nodded.

I grabbed my bag and swung if over my shoulder and followed the girl out of the Otogi Bank office-area. We soon got off school grounds and walked down the street. We swung a couple corners and soon arrived on her road. She started to shake, she was nervous, scared.

I soon saw three thugs walking down, big pathetic smiles on their faces. Soon wiped off when the stopped infront of her and saw me. Then they just reappeared.

"Oh well, two girls are much more fun." The guy reached a hand out to grab the front of Izabelly's shirt. Soon his arm was twisted to the point where it could break if it went farther. My hand was gripped hard on his wrist. He looked at me and growled. "Someone wants a fight." He nodded his head and the one infront of me ran at me. I jumped up and kicked him in the chest, making him stumble backwards. I twisted the biggest thug's arm and you could hear a crack, and it broke. He fell to his knees holding his arm, howling.

The other guy ran at me and I slipped under his legs and appeared behind him. I stood on one leg and kicked him in the back and he fell unto the ground face first. I walked over to him and stomped on his face and I knew his nose broke. The thug was still howling from his broken arm. I went over to him and punched him in the face making him fall over. I grabbed his arm and looked intensely in his eyes.

"If I hearrr..." I soon was punched on the side of my cheek and I fell unto the ground. _'Shit! I forgot the other guy!' _I yelled in my mind. He kicked me in the stomach and the breath was taken out of me. When he tried again I grabbed his leg and twisted his ankle until it cracked. He fell over holding his foot.

I held my stomach, making my breathing slow. "IF I HEAR YOU'RE MESSING WITH THIS GIRL AGAIN. I WILL, call the cops next time. And your arms, legs, and nose won't be the only thing that's broken." I growled at them. The thugs nodded real fast. They all laid on the ground, looking pretty pathetic. I just smirked and smiled at the girl. She smiled back.

* * *

><p>Ringo put a bandage on my cheek where I skidded on the ground after that punch.<p>

"So you told them off then?" Lizst asked looking at me with one eye. I nodded at him and he smiled. God, I hate that smile. "Do you think they'll keep stalker her?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I think they know that if they do I'll beat their asses again!" I smiled a cocky smile. Alice nodded.

"Well it seems you have succeeded your first request." Alice put some folders on her desk and everyone turned and stared at me with pathetic, stupid smiles. "Good job." My face went tinted pink a little.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush." Ringo giggled. I looked at the little red-headed girl and gave a smile.

Majo, Otohime, Ringo, Otsuu, Lizst, and Tarou all hugged me and they all laughed while I just stared at them with a angry expression. My face was flushed and Ringo started to squeeze my cheeks. I pulled away from her and started to run around the room with her chasing me. Ringo was laughing her head off while I smiled. Lizst and Tarou caught me and started to tickle me.

"No - Hahahah~ You guys stop!" I shouted, as I laid on the floor getting tickled to death. I tried to crawl away but Ryouko grabbed my foot and pulled me back. It was the first time I actually saw a true smile on her face. Her and Ringo started to tickle me even more. Tarou started to tickle Otohime and I could hear her screaming and laughing. Lizst was chasing Alice around who was growling at him.

"No, Lizst, stop it. I have work to do."

"You're always doing work. Have some fun for once, Dear Alice~" Lizst laughed as he tackled her and started to roll around on the floor with her. She started to taze him in the sides and he was laughing the girlest laugh I had ever heard.

_"These guys... Really are my friends."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well here is chapter 4~ Hope you guys enjoyed it, because seriously I'm enjoying it by writing it. _

_The song at the beginning is Graduation Song[Friends Forever] - Vitamin C._

_Please review!~_


	5. No Results

**Number**_** 5**_

**||BTW!; I'll be writing in first person now, since I'm kinda better at that then anything else...|| I didn't even expect this story to get this far.. LOL. Anyway I am writing another chapter! WOOHOO. I don't own anything from Ookami-san and Her Seven Companions. Just my character Amaya, and future ones?**

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya's POV(Will be doing this from now on.);<strong>

I was woke up again and again with a certain blue-haired guy on top of me shaking my shoulders. And I everytime I did I punched him in the face. I stared at the ceiling why Ryoushi sat on the edge of his bed. It was silent for awhile. I knew Ryoushi was getting really annoyed of me waking him up at random times in the night with my screaming. But these nightmares are just coming so frequent now.

We were walking to school together today. It was kind of awkward because we both didn't talk. I kept staring at the ground until I heard a scream. I looked at Ryoushi and we both knew it was coming from the alley way we passed a bit ago. I ran back down the side-walk bumping into people and then turned the corner and saw a boy and some older guys picking on him. I cracked my fingers and then my neck. I pulled out a pin from my pocket - don't ask why I carry these around - and flicked it at the tallest guy. It stabbed into his back and he yelled. He reached for it and pulled it out, throwing it onto the ground and stomping on it. The two guys turned to face me. I put a hand on my hip and stared at them with a bored expression.

"Take a picture, it might last longer." I grinned a cocky grin at them. They both ran at me and I ducked and rolled forward. I got up quickly and they turned around. One threw a fist at me and a Pachinko ball flung by and hit his hand. He yelled and held it while the other guy threw a kick at me. I grabbed it and pushed him back a little. I looked up to see Ryoushi was hidden a little on top of a small house next to this small alleyway. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. The tallest guy - Bako is what his name tag said - threw his other fist at me and it got hit by another fast flung rock. I punched him in the stomach and then kicked him in the balls. I grabbed his fast, and pushed him onto the ground. The shorter guy grabbed Bako and started to drag him out of the alleyway. I soon felt someone hug me from behind.

"Thank you lady!" The boy yelled. I grabbed his hands and threw them off me.

"Don't touch me, alright kid?" I pat his head awkwardly and put my hands in my pockets. He smiled at me.

"My name is Daiki." This kid was small, I think he's in middle school. "What's your name lady?" He asked me looking into my eyes with a bright smile on. This kid had a crush on me, even Ryoushi could tell.

"My names.. Aoi." I lied. I soon saw from the corner of my eye Ryoushi waiting on the sidwalk. "I gotta go, kid. Don't get into trouble." I turned around and started towards Ryoushi. He gave me a smile and I held my head up and walked past him. He just followed behind. We soon arrived at school.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and I just looked out the window. I normally didn't bring anything. I stared at the ground and sighed. I could hear Ryoushi, Ringo, and Ryouko talking but I didn't feel like joining in the conversation. I stared down at the ground and soon realized a person was staring up at me. That person was a girl. I just stared back until I could see the full detail of her. The girl had long blonde hair and grayish eyes with a devious smile on her face. She wore a dress with green and white stripes and also had a green bow on her head. My eyes widen and I felt frozen. I soon saw her start laughing, but I couldn't hear it. I got up quickly my chair banging into the desk behind me, everyone looked at me. I looked around the classroom frantically.<p>

"Amaya are you a-." I ran towards the door pushing desks and chairs out of my way. Ryoushi and Ringo stood up and said my name but I didn't listen. I needed to get out of here. I opened the door and ran down the hall. I was panting, and I felt tired but I kept going. I turned the corner and ran down the stairs and soon got out of the school. I found a small shed on school grounds and leaned against it and fell onto my butt. I hugged my legs and rested my head on my knees. I started to cry, but not loud. I was also breathing hard, and I felt like I was going to pass out any second. I started to tremble and cough. I soon heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Amaya?" I heard a familiar boy's voice. I didn't look up, I didn't move. It felt like my chest was getting tighter and it was harder to breath. He got closer and soon sat next to me. I coughed and he put an arm around my shoulders and slowly moved me closer to him. "Calm down. It's alright. Shh." I feel against him and I started crying. I knew it was Lizst. His voice just matched the face. I grabbed his shirt and cried harder. He slowly helped me get up and I wrapped my arms around him, crying. He held me while we walked, making sure I didn't fall over or just fall down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person.)<strong>

Amaya was lying on the couch with a blanket over her body as she mumbled in her sleep. Ringo was petting her head and looking at Lizst who was sitting at his desk staring at the sleeping girl. Alice was looking at her computer and pushed up her glasses.

"I think she had a panic attack." Alice told everyone getting up from her chair and standing behind the couch. Ryouko was expressionless. Ryoushi's hair covered his eyes. Otsuu was staring at the floor. Majolica was looking at Lizst. Tarou and Otohime were staring at Amaya.

"But what would have caused her to..?" Lizst asked. He soon looked at Ryoushi and his face turned real serious. "Ryoushi, you live with her. Has anything been happening?" Lizst had a little harshness in his tone. Ryoushi nodded slowly.

"She... screams in her sleep." Ryoushi stared at his folded hands on his lap. "Or she talks..." Ryoushi told Lizst.

"What does she say?" Lizst asked.

"Usually saying 'help' 'I'm scared' or a name.." Ryoushi turned his head to look at Lizst and Lizst nodded.

"What's the name?"

"Kana." Amaya soon opened one eye slowly and then the other. She just laid there for a second and then realized where she was and what was happening. She instantly sat up and gently took Ringo's hand off her head. She looked at all of the members and her face was turning a red.

"W-Were you all watching me sleep?" She asked, yelling.

"Yes we were!" Majo put up a arm, and her sleeve fell down and she gave a big dopey smile. Amaya growled and Majo waved her finger back and forth. "Now don't get all grumpy missy! Don't go all spazzy again! It was very difficult to make you stop the first time." Majo crossed her arms. Otsuu elbowed Majo gently and got out her broom and started sweeping.

Amaya wouldn't meet Lizst eyes. She looked at Ryoushi and gave him a glare. Soon a little ding went off and a client was here. "I'll get it." Amaya shouted getting up and heading out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Person.)<strong>

"How can I help you?" I asked. I soon got to the couch and sat down in front of another girl. She was rubbing her hands together nervously and she looked up at me with a panic looked at her face.

"Well.. A girl told my little brother she was going to beat him up after school if he didn't give her his bike. And I was wondering if you could make sure he doesn't get hurt! Please, I'm begging you!" She threw down her head and I just stared at her.

"You know how we work?"

"Yes. You help me. And I repay the debt later when you ask of it." I nodded. "I'm guessing your brother doesn't go here, does he?"

"No he's in middle school." She answered and I crossed my arms.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to him." I promised and she soon smiled up at me. I knew where the middle school was because I've always wandered there randomly at days. I walked down the street my hands in my pockets. I didn't need no boxing, special, gloves like Ryouko had or a slingshot like Ryoushi, or a broom, no stupid things made by Majo. But I think today was the day I realized I did need something.

I soon found the middle school and waited by the bike stand. Little kids came and took their bikes and left, there was only one bike left. Soon a little boy, who looked familiar came over to the bike rack and I made a face.

"Daiki?" I said surprised.

"Oh you remembered my name!" He said all happy and I could tell he was even blushing too. Soon I saw a girl walking towards us. I just sighed.

"I thought I told you not to get into anymore trouble. Idiot." I yelled I pushed him against the gate of the school and pushed his bike against him. I walked towards the girl and growled. "Name?" I asked. She chuckled and looked past me at the boy. She had long blonde hair and brownish with a hint of pink in her eyes. She had a white shirt on that barely covered much and she was just a little taller than me. "I asked your name." I growled more impatient.

"Reiko." She told me, with a smile on her face. "Guess I can't hurt this boy anymore if he's got protection from the Otogi Bank." She chuckled and put a hand on her hip. "Tell Ryouko I said hi." She turned around and walked down the street.

"Wait! Who are you? And how do you know Ryouko!" I shouted and balled my hands into fists. She stopped and I could hear her laugh.

"I told you. My name is Reiko." She replied. "And how I know Ryouko? Well I'm dating the guy who.. played with her." She laughed and continued walking. I stared at her with wide eyes until she was gone. _'Played.. with her? What...' _My mind was just thinking up all these things and I was soon snapped back into reality when Daiki ended his talking. "Kay.. bye." I ran down the street without. _'I don't care what happened to her, she doesn't need to tell me. I don't want to know. It's gotta be in the past.' _I nodded to myself and ran to Otogi Bank hide-out and stood infront of Lizst desk. I told him everything and then looked at Ryouko. She just stared at the ground. Ringo was stroking her hair.

Lizst shook his head. "Let's just be careful, alright everyone?" Everyone nodded. It was getting evening time and I was starting to get hungry.

* * *

><p>Me and Ryoushi walked home and ate dinner. I was so full and tired. I went into his.. Well our room and sat down on my small bed. Ryoushi sat on his. I looked over at him and he was staring at the ceiling like something was on his mind. "Spit it out." I hissed.<p>

"Can you tell me who Kana is, please?" He said quietly, turning his head to face me. I just stared at him I would've punched him in the face right then and there but he just looked so.. handsome right there. What am I saying he's my cousin, that's gross! I shook my head and growled.

"No. It's not important and it doesn't really matter, actually." I told him as I laid down and closed my eyes. I knew he sat up and looked down at me. I opened one eye and groaned. "Really Ryoushi it's nothing."

"Fine, but you will tell me one day." He laid back down and we both went to sleep. This time my dream wasn't really a nightmare. It was kinda cute. It was me and Lizst and we were sitting together in a field and I was leaning against him, and he pat my head saying it was going to be alright. Ryouko and Ringo appeared and they started to hug me too. And it was just all so peaceful.

* * *

><p>"Alice." Lizst was sitting on a couch this time, instead of his desk.<p>

"Yes?"

"Can you look up Amaya Morino?" Lizst asked, staring at the table in between the couch he was sitting on and the other couch.

Alice nodded and went to her computer. She sat down and started typing real fast. She soon entered the name 'Amaya Morino' onto the computer. She glanced at Lizst and then looked back at the computer. She pressed the enter button and waited for it stop it's searching. She waited for a bit then her eyes widened as it gave her, her answer. She read the screen it said; 'Your search Amaya Morino has no results.' Alice looked over at Lizst with a concerned expression on her face, something she barely ever showed. "Lizst... There is no result on Amaya Morino..." She told him.

Lizst looked at the wall and gave a knowing smile. "Just as I expected."

* * *

><p><strong>Venvi; Well how was it? It was pretty long to me anyway.. But hoped you liked it! Please review!~<strong>


	6. This Can't Be Happening

**Number**_** 6**_

**||BTW!; I'll be writing in first person now, since I'm kinda better at that then anything else...|| Okay here is chapter 6~ I don't really know what to write, right now. But I'm going to try! I don't own anything from Ookami-san and Her Seven Companions. Just my character Amaya, and future ones? KAY READ ON!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya's POV(Will be doing this from now on.);<strong>

So what if I keep secrets? Everyone has somethings that they don't want anyone else to know. And there is just somethings I don't want anyone to know. So why does everyone keep asking me if I'm hiding something? I mean obviously I am, and they know I am. But why do they keep asking if they figured out I'm not going to tell them. Some secrets are just to deep and dark to even have one person to know.

I was sitting in me and Ryoushi's room and reading a book. Ryoushi was sitting on his bed staring at the wall like a dumbass boy he is. I closed my book and sighed. Another book that I have finished, not many left. I mean Yukime's books are good, but I am just not into those romance kind of books. Ryoushi sat on the edge of his bed, his hair covering his eyes.

"Can you tell me, please?" He asked me.

"No." I crossed my arms and glared at him. He looked away, feeling uncomfortable he also left the room. I sighed once again. We didn't have school today but Ryoushi said we still had to go to the Otogi Bank. I brought a little pack of pins just in case I had to beat some people up. I knew that I had to get something like Ryouko, because pins could poke an eye out. So today I was going to ask Majo if she could make me something. Even though I told myself I would never ask her to do that. I banged my head against the wall once and went to go walk to the Otogi Bank.

The president was sitting at his desk, his elbows on his desk and his head rested on the top of his hands. He gave that stupid, annoying smile when me and Ryoushi entered the room. Alice was sitting at her desk in the corner typing really fast on her computer. Ryouko and Ringo were sitting on the couch quietly. Otohime was no where to be found and Tarou was sitting across from Ryouko. Otsuu was cleaning and I heard Majo in her little lab room.

"Why would Shirou be trying to take us down again?" Tarou asked, looking up at the president. Alice got up from her desk and walked over sitting on top of Liszt's desk. She pushed up her glasses and stared her expressionless stare at Tarou.

"We expect he's trying to get Ryouko again." She told him.

"But didn't Liszt tell him-"

"We don't think he took it seriously." Liszt replied, cutting him off. Ryoushi sat by Tarou and I headed over sitting by Ringo. "We better be careful, and be very alert." Everyone nodded. "If you find anything, or figure out something, etc, etc, please come and tell me or Alice." Lizst smiled at all of us and we all nodded. I got up and headed to Majo's little lab place.

"OhhOOOooh." She was putting stuff into a cauldron and it blew up in her face. I just stood here kind of dumbfounded and shook my head. I walked over to the only chair spun it around and sat on it looking at Majo. "Well helloOOOooo~" She turned around to face me and her hair was all puffed up and fuzzy, her glasses had cracks in them and her check had black on it.

"Hey Majo, do you think you could create something for me? Like battle-wise. I don't want any fighting gloves like Ryouko, or a slingshot like Ryoushi." I said. She stood there silently for a moment then nodded.

"RyoOOooushi told me that you had some pins on you when you were fighting." Majo was looking through a cabinet. I pulled out the little box of pins from my pocket.

"Yeah, these?" I showed them to Majo she clapped her hands.

"May I have them?"

"Sure." I handed them to her and she took them. I was soon out of her little lab and into the main room of the Otogi Bank. The president was the only one left in the room and he was looking through a file that had 'Amaya Bloom.' on the front of it. I froze and stared at him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Amaya Bloom, hmm?" He picked up the files and showed me them. He took out the picture and looked at it then looked at me. "This girl sure does look like you." He put the picture down and walked over to me. I stood frozen in front of him and he put a finger under my chin, lifting my head to look into his eyes. "A suspect in a murder crime." He stared down at me with an expressionless face. I pushed him and he fell the ground.

**~Flashback.~**

"N-No!" I yelled. I backed up into the wall, seeing my surroundings turning into a forest. I looked at my hands the had blood on them. That girl, the manipulating, evil, beautiful girl was staring at a body on the ground. I looked at it and started shaking. It had various knife stabs in the back and blood was oozing around it. I looked to my left and saw another body, and blood. The trees were marked with numbers written with blood. 5, 8, 3, 1. I saw those numbers and I fell to my knees. "It wasn't me. It's not my fault."

"Really, it isn't your fault?" Kana said, turning to me twirling a hammer in her hands. I was breathing fast and I pulled my hair. This wasn't real, I didn't do this, it's just my imagination. It's not happening, it's not happening, it's not happening, it's not happening. She stared at me with a frown and sighed. "You really are pathetic you know." She crossed her arms, blood dripping off the hammer and landing on the ground.

"I've had enough of this!" I was staring at another me running towards her with a knife. She blocked it with the hammer. "Kana, this is your fault!" The other me threw another swing at Kana's stomach but she jumped backwards. I could hear cop sirens. The other me fell to the ground and Kana had the hammer rised above her head. She was about to slam it onto the other me's head but a policeman grabbed her and another grabbed the other me.

"You two are coming with us!" One of the policeman yelled. More police people were examining the bodies. Kana was dragged to the cop car and the other me let the other cop guy take her. They threw the other me into a police car.

**~End of flasback.~**

Someone was shaking me. I gasped and fell onto my butt. I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth. "It's not real, it's not real, it's not real.." I murmured to myself. Tears ran down my face and I felt someone hugging me. I snapped back to myself and pushed him off. "Wha.." I got up and shook my head and pulled my hair. "Gahh.." I banged the back of my head against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry.." Liszt said, rubbing the back of his head. I balled my hands into fists and grabbed his shirt collar and brought his face close to mine. I was glaring at him.

"Someone is going to have a death wish." I growled. Liszt didn't even fight back, I punched him in the stomach and he fell onto his knees holding his stomach. "Why are you trying to find things out?" I yelled. "Obviously I'm hiding something and I don't want anyone to know! Everyone has secrets that they want to keep to themselves." I shouted. All of the shouting alerted Majo and she came out and grabbed me around the waist. "Why do you always have to be so snoopy!" I shouted, my arms out infront of me swinging trying to get out of Majo's grip. She had one arm around me and called some more people and soon Tarou, Ryouko, and Ryoushi were holding me back. "Let me go! I'm going to hurt him!" I was struggling so hard to get out of their grips.

Alice was helping Liszt up and she looked at me pushing up her glasses. "Amaya, leave." She pointed at the door. I pulled myself free from the hold and I balled my fist up, held my head high and walked out of the Otogi Bank. My hair covered my eyes and my face was dark. I was walking down the sidewalk and soon found myself in a broken down, closed, amusement park. I went into it and I sat on a bench.

"Why do people always want to know about my past. I've tried so hard to forget about it." Some more memories of it flashed into my head and I screamed and held my head. I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I can't go back to that apartment.." I told myself. It was already getting dark. I found a little stand and opened a door part in the counter and went in. It had a little door and I went into the back. I found a little apron thing and a bag. I put it on the floor and put my head on the bag. I pulled the apron up on me and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day Ryoushi went to the Otogi bank and looked around. Ryouko and Ringo watched him. Alice was still on her computer and Liszt was staring at his desk. Ryoushi looked into Majo's little lab and came out and rubbed his head awkwardly.<p>

"What's the problem Ryoushi?" Ryouko asked. Ryoushi had his hair over his eyes again.

"I-It seems I've lost Amaya.." Ryoushi told them. Ryouko nodded.

"Lost?" Alice asked.

"W-Well ran away.." Ryoushi said quietly.

"Well it seems only natural thing that would happen after all that. But I was thinking that she would just give us the silent treatment." Ringo put a finger on her chin, thinking. "She must really not want us to know what happened to her, or anything." Ringo sighed.

"It's not that.. She doesn't want to remember herself. But it seems we are striking up those memories." Liszt said, looking at all of them. "Alice found her files. But it took some time and they sure were kept secret." Lizst held up a file with a picture pinned to it that looked like Amaya. "It said she was a suspect in a murder crime." He told them.

Ryoushi tensed up. "Y-You mean she killed peoople?" Ryoushi asked nervously.

"We can't answer that." Alice told him, standing up and pushing up her glasses. "She will have to tell us that herself. But even so, I think I found out why Shirou is after us again." Alice looked at Liszt nodded.

"W-Why?" Ryouko stuttered.

"He wants Ryouko, yes. But he knows he can't get to her when we are still around. I think he's planning to get at Amaya." Alice walked over to Lizst desk and grabbed the file. "Before I got the file, I saw a thumb print on the picture." She looked at the picture herself then back at the rest of them. "I was told that someone before me had the file." Alice put the file back on the desk.

"He must know more about her than us." Ryouko cursed.

"I think he might have a part to play in her past." Liszt looked at them with a face full of concern.

"It doesn't matter right now." Ryoushi balled up his fists. "I-I don't care what happened to her. I-I just want to find her for now." He looked at all them and Liszt nodded.

"Well why don't we help you look for her." Ringo got up and went over to Ryoushi and patted his shoulder, and smiled up at him.

"Please?" He asked. Everyone nodded and the search began!~

* * *

><p><strong>Venvi: I keep spelling Liszt's name wrong. GAH. -Face desk.- Well that's it for now! Hoped you liked it, please review!<strong>


	7. Emotional, much?

**Number**_** 7**_

**||BTW!; I'll be writing in first person now, since I'm kinda better at that then anything else...|| Okay here is chapter 6~ I don't really know what to write, right now. OH WAIT I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO WRITE NOW. -Fistpump.- I don't own anything from Ookami-san and Her Seven Companions. Just my character Amaya, and future ones? KAY READ ON!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya's POV(Will be doing this from now on.);<strong>

I was shook awake and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw some guy tilt his head and look at me. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. He sat in front of me with curious eyes. I just stared at him. He had long white hair and light brown eyes, with a hint of purple in them. He wore a white shirt with golden rims of his sleeve cuffs and the neck collar. He had white pants on, man, he must like white. I blinked and then quickly bowed my head.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'll leave soon. I didn't mean to sleep here, I was just. I uh.. I didn't know where to go and I was so tired! I'm so sorry, I'll leave right now!" I said loudly. My bangs covered up my eyes and I stood up quickly. I picked up the stuff and dashed to put them back where they originally were. I was about to leave when I heard the guy chuckle softly.

"This isn't my stand." He got up and turned to me. He smiled gently and I could feel my face getting hot. My heart beated faster. I held my hands behind my back. "My name is... Hideki Shichiro. But you can call me Hiro if you want." He nodded and stuck out a hand. I hesitated and glanced at the floor. "I won't hurt you or anything." He sounded sincere. I reached out to shake his hand but pulled back a bit. He just waited, with a smile on his face.

"I'm.. Morino Amaya." I reached out again and took his hand. Shichiro shook my hand gently and soon we both were sitting on a bench.

"What are you doing in a place like this, all by yourself?" He asked me and I just stared at the ground, trying to cover up the blush in my face.

"I needed... a break." My bangs once again covered my eyes.

"A break from what?" He asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I got up and started walking towards the exit of the amusement park. I soon heard him calling my name and I stopped and felt the tears go down my face. I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands. I felt arms go around my waist and some weight press against my back. I was slowly pulled back up into a standing position and turned around.

"Don't cry." He put both hands on my cheeks and a wiped away my tears with his thumbs. My eyes widened and my face went red. I quickly backed up and wiped my eyes. He smiled softly at me and I let my head fall.

"I think I need to go home." I sighed. I looked up back up at him and nodded.

"Here." He gave me a piece of paper that had a number on it.

"What's this?"

"My number." He chuckled. I just stared at it, a little surprised. I then slowly looked back up at him and let a smile slip on my face. His eyes widened and I could see his cheeks turn a little red. Even more red after I gave him my number.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later." I did the peace sign, turned around and ran out of the closed-down amusement park. I walked down the street staring at the number. _He still wants to talk to me... Wow.._ I smiled to myself and then froze when I heard my name being called.

"Amaya... Amaya..?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and saw.. what's his name? The flirty one with the pony-tail white hair.. OH! Tarou. I kind of just stared at him for awhile and he chuckled. "Are you realizing how good-looking I am? Have you taken an interest in me yet?" He smirked. I balled up my fist and punched him in the stomach. He held his stomach with one eye closed, but still had a smile on.

"Don't be so stupid. I'd never like you, you big creep." I growled. He then stood up straight and took the paper from me.

"Oh what's this?"

"Nothing, give it back Tarou!"

"Is it a boys number?" He smiled deviously and I snatched it back. "You're pretty cute you know when you're mad." He took a strayed piece of my hair and bent down towards my face and put it behind my ear. My face was red and I looked away from him. He then froze when he heard his voice being called. Not me this time!

"Tarou..? Tarou!" Otohime yelled running down the street and clinging onto his free arm. She then saw his position and saw me. Her face went dark and she smiled. "What are you doing Tarou and Amaya?" She slowly turned her head to me. I think that was the creepiest smile I'd ever saw.

"N-NOTHING! It was all his doing!" I shouted. Otohime looked at Tarou and slowly dragged him back down the sidewalk and they went into some random building. I was surprised that they weren't even worried that I ran away all yesterday and still haven't returned home. The paper blew out of my hand and down the street. "N-No!" I yelled and chased after it. I turned on a corner and then another. It soon fell to the ground and when I went to grab it I felt another person's touch. I looked up to see it was Ryouko.

"Oh, Ryouko." She picked up the paper and handed it to me. I put it in my pocket quickly.

"Looks like I found you." Her face then turned into a mad one. "YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN?! YOU KNOW RYOUSHI HAS BEEN OUT ALL NIGHT LOOKING FOR YOU!" She yelled at me. I just stared at the ground and sighed. "LIZST HAS BEEN UP ALL NIGHT CALLING PEOPLE WONDERING IF THEY HAVE SEEN YOU! Ringo.. Don't even get me STARTED ON HOW WORRIED SHE WAS!" Ryouko grabbed my arm tightly and started to drag me down the street.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch in the Otogi Bank and my bangs covered my face. Ryoushi, Ringo, and Ryouko were sitting on the other couch. Lizst sat on his desk staring at me. Ringo got up and jumped onto me, hugging me so tightly around the neck I thought I was going to die.<p>

"You had me so worried!" She whined. I awkwardly pat her head. Ryoushi stared at the table in between the couches. I looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"Hey thanks."

"For what?" He asked quietly.

"For looking for me all night." I got Ringo off my lap and sat her down next to me. Ryoushi nodded and I looked at Lizst. "And you too Pres." I ran a hand through my hair. And then Majo came spinning out of her little lab with some weird weapon looking thing. I then rememebered I asked her for some type of weapon thing. I just stared at it as she put it into my lap.

"It's a electrical shock wire!" She smiled boldly at me. "You press that button right there and it shoots a wire at the person and if it hits them it sends a little shock through them!" She clapped her hands and laughed. I put it on my finger and turned to Lizsts' desk. He quickly got off of his desk and ran to the other side of the room. I pressed the button Majo told me and it flung a little cord out of it and it hit a paper on Lizsts' desk. It just kind of smoked but nothing happened really.

"Thanks Majo." I smiled at her. She patted my head and went back to her lab room. We all had a conversation, a funny one at that and then it was getting dark. Me and Ryoushi walked home together. When we got there he stopped outside of the apartment complex. He turned to me and hugged me. I was so surprised. I never really thought he was into that kind of stuff. He can barely even make a conversation.

"Um, uh, please, don't, uh, run away again." He whispered, hugging me around the neck tightly. I was completely frozen. My eyes were wide and my face was hot and my heart was beating fast. I swear it's so loud he could hear it. Why?! I'm so pathetic! My arms moved on their own. My arms wrapped around his stomach and I buried my face into his shoulder and started to cry. "Hey.." He just pat my head awkwardly.

He pulled me inside and I fell onto my bed and cried into my pillow. Ryoushi just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. I soon heard my cellphone buzzing. I quickly got up and ran to my bag and looked through it, throwing stuff out onto the floor. I found my cellphone and quickly opened it and looked at the text I had gotten.

_Hey, cheer up. _

_But if you need to cry, that's fine. Just shows how strong you've been for awhile._

_Wanna hang out tomorrow? _

_Oh and..._

_Everything will be alright, kay?(:_

_From, Hiro._

I stared at it for awhile. My eyes kept reading it over and over again. I soon pressed the reply button and said 'Sure.' I got back over to my bed and fell onto it. I waited for awhile before I got a text back. I just kept reading the message he sent me before over and over again. My phone buzzed and I read the text.

_Let's meet up at the closed amusement park again. _

_I'll be waiting. _

_Oh and I'll bring some tissues or something if you want to cry again. c: _

_Well, goodnight then._

_From, Hiro._

I read the text and I giggled quietly. I turned on my side and held my phone and slowly closed my eyes. I smiled and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Venvi: Who knew Shirou had a soft side. c: I actually don't know if he does. But I really wanted to make him have a soft side. Mean people can't be all mean, right? Got to have a soft side in there somewhere. c: Well I hoped you liked it! Please review~<strong>


	8. If I'm Going Down, You're Coming With Me

**Number**_** 8**_

**||BTW!; I'll be writing in first person now, since I'm kinda better at that then anything else...|| Okay here is chapter 6~ I don't really know what to write, right now. OH WAIT I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO WRITE NOW. -Fistpump.- I don't own anything from Ookami-san and Her Seven Companions. Just my character Amaya, and future ones? KAY READ ON!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya's POV(Will be doing this from now on.);<strong>

So I got up that morning, before my aunt and cousin and got ready quietly. I grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled it over my head and grabbed my bag and hat. I put them on and wrote a note saying I went out for awhile. I silently closed to door of the apartment and went to the parking lot. I ran down the street and saw Otohime in probably the girlest shop I had ever seen. She was looking at herself in the mirror with a new dress on. Tarou was by her and he pat her head and gave her a soft smile. I watched for a couple seconds, smiling to myself. They were really cute together. I walked down the street, with my hands in my pockets. I soon found my way to the closed amusment park and got myself in somehow.

I walked around and sat on the same bench as yesterday. I hummed to myself and started day-dreaming. Someone poked me and I screamed for my life, and jumped sideways falling off the bench. I scurried up into a standing position, breathing fast. I realized who it was and I growled.

"Hiro, you scared me!" I yelled my hands balled in fists and my face felt hot.

"That was the funniest thing I have seen all day." He was holding his stomach and laughing. I started shouting at him, random gibberish which made him just laugh even more. I turned around and crossed my arms. I knew my face was red.

"I'm leaving." I said harshly and started to walk away. Two hands placed themselves on my shoulders and spun me around. I glared at the chest of Hiro. I slowly looked up to his face, with the same glaring eyes. He was trying not to laugh again. "Bastard." I muttered as I pushed his hands off my shoulders and started walking away again. He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the nearest building. He pinned me there so I couldn't move. He bent down and whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

"You wanna try leaving again?" He asked. My eyes widened and fear went through me. He quickly backed off and looked away. "Sorry, I crossed the line." He ran a hand through his hair. I just noticed now that he had cut it short. I just blinked, dumb-founded. "Sorry." He apologized again.

"Whatever." I growled, he smiled softly at me and pat my head. We walked back to the bench and sat down on it. He passed me a box of tissues and dropped it on my lap. I stared at it and then I stared at him, then back at the box. "What?"

"I said I was going to bring a box of tissues, did I not?" He chuckled. I looked at him and gave a smile. He blushed a tiny bit and I laughed. "Do you know Ryouko Ookami?" He asked me, curiously.

"Yes, why?" I raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"Just wondering."

"Why do you know her?" I asked.

"Yes." He looked away from me and his eyes were clouded. "We use to be close. Then something.. happened." He said quietly. I tilted my head and then asked,

"What happened."

"Nothing, nothing." He waved his hand around, turned back to me and smiled. I just went silent, staring at him trying to read his face. But I couldn't. I soon heard my name being called once again and I saw blue hair walking towards us. It was Ryoushi. He walked over and froze when he saw who I was with. He stared at Hiro for a long time and I tilted my head at him and gave him a weird look. Hiro turned his head away from Ryoushi and started humming.

"Ryoushi what are you doing here, how did you find me?" I asked him, getting up from my seat and waving a hand infront of Ryoushi's face.

He shook his head and replied, "Ringo told me where you were."

"That little bitch. But you still didn't tell me why you were here."

"I was just checking up on you. I thought we could go to a cafe or something.." He said quietly, his hair covering his eyes and his face tinted pink. I felt my face get hot and I looked at Hiro and then at Ryoushi.

"Ryoushi, Hiro. Hiro, Ryoushi." I introduced them. Hiro turned his head back and smiled at Ryoushi, still humming. Ryoushi just stared at him.

"You seem familiar." Ryoushi told him and Hiro just shrugged. "Do you think you'd want to go..?" He asked, turning back to me. I hesitated, looking back at Hiro. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright."

"I'll text you sometime." Hiro called as I was leaving the closed amusement park. I turned back and smiled, waving at him. He waved back and winked at me. My face got hot once again, and it was majorly red.

* * *

><p>Me and Ryoushi sat across from each other at a table in a cafe. I didn't know what the name of the cafe was nor did I really care. Ryoushi was silent, I was silent. It was all very awkward. I knew we both felt uncomfortable with this. Only couples did this kind of thing and it was weird just being here with him by ourselves and none of the Otogi Bank members. I didn't know what to do and nor did he.<p>

"Ryoushi..?"

He looked up at me, his hair covering his left eye. He stared at me with his none covered eye and asked, "Yeah?"

"Nothing." I looked out the window and sighed. This was all very boring and I didn't know what to do. Soon a man came in with a gun and yelled,

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, NOW!" He pointed his gun at random people and soon everyone was on the ground. Even Ryoushi was. I was just sitting there still staring out the window. The man pointed his gun at me. "Oi! Did you not hear me, lady!? Get on the ground or I'll shot you!" He shouted. I slowly turned my head towards him and gave him the most piercing glare he would ever see in his life. He flinched a bit and was shaking a bit but he still held his ground. "Don't make me shoot you miss."

"I think that would be a very bad idea." I smiled a creepy smile and pulled out my electrical shock weapon. I called it the Shocker. I put it on my hand and pointed it at him. I pressed the button, sending an wire at him. It hit him in the stomach and sent a little shock through him, which made him drop the gun. I sighed, as the wire returned back to it's orignal place. He picked back up the gun and shot at me. It missed me by a couple inches. I didn't flinch, not once. If I was shot right there, it didn't matter to me. And I didn't even know why. I glanced at Ryoushi and he looked like he was about to get up. I turned my head fast and gave him a glare making him lay back down. The guy shot at me again and missed my arm by a inch. I jumped onto a table, then another table.

"If I'm going down, your coming with me." I murmured, as I jumped off a table and aimed to tackle him on the ground. He had his gun held up and I felt it hit my stomach and then a big boom and people screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Venvi: There is chapter 8 for you folks! Sorry I haven't written for awhile I'm really busy lately with school and all. Sorry! Please forgive me! Well I hoped you like this and please review!<strong>


	9. What A Dirty Christmas!

**Number**_** 9**_

**||BTW!; I'll be writing in first person now, since I'm kinda better at that then anything else...|| Sorry I hadn't wrote for a while.. WARNING: THIS HAS MAJOR LEMONS IN IT. Okay here is chapter 9~ Welp, it's almost Christmas so I will do a Christmas special today. A DURTAY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. LOL. I don't own anything from Ookami-san and Her Seven Companions. Just my character Amaya, and future ones? This one is going to be about Ryoushi and Amaya's relationship. I've kind of decided not to do AmayaxLiszt. KAY READ ON!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya's POV(Will be doing this from now on.);<strong>

My face turned into something scary. I had felt the piercing bullet through my stomach, and soon felt my shirt getting soaked red with blood. I lifted the guy up by the collar of his shirt, all of my strength had built up into a furious rage. I pulled the gun out of his hands and pointed it at his head. "You see this thing? This kills people. And you decided on doing that." I pulled the trigger shooting him in the arm. He yelled out in pain. "Get out before the police get here." I growled, glaring at the man. I held my stomach, and pointed the gun at the cafe door. "I said get out, you moron! If I ever catch you doing something like this again, I won't be afraid to put another bullet in between your eyes!" I screamed, my face contorted with pain and anger. The man nodded at me, holding his arm he ran out of the cafe, and disappeared from sight. I staggered back into a table, holding myself up with my free hand. I felt some of the blood ooze of my fingers, I felt faint. I slowly looked down and saw the circle of blood that had soaked my shirt. Ryoushi quickly ran over to me, and stared at me. My vision was blurry, and I could see darkness. Darkness seemed like a pretty good option. "Ryoushi.." I muttered, before letting my hand slip off the table and falling to the ground. My eyes closed and I saw darkness.

I found myself in a hospital bed. I looked around the room, it was bright white. I felt so tired, and sore. I closed my eyes again for a bit, then opened the fast and turned my head to see the person who was in my room. I stared down at the sleeping Ryoushi that had his head on the edge of my bed. I didn't even notice before, had he been here all night? Wait, I don't even know how long I've been in here. I slowly ran a hand through Ryoushi's hair and he stirred. His eyes fluttered open, and he let out a yawn. "How long have I been here?" I asked, staring at him. He rubbed his eyes, and then went silent for a moment.

"About two days." He answered, rubbing his hands together. He looked towards the door, like he was expecting someone to just waltz right in. "Yukime was here last night, she cried for awhile. She thought you were gonna die." Ryoushi's hair covered his eyes. "I was starting to doubt that you were going to live too." He whispered, even though his hair was covering his eyes I could tell he was staring at his hands. I stared up at the ceiling feeling like the most miserablest person in the whole wide world. "You get out of here in a couple days. They said they got the bullet out pretty soon and that they stitched your stomach up." I soon went back at staring at Ryoushi. I pulled down the covers, and lifted up my shirt not even caring that Ryoushi could see. I looked at the little bit of stitches that were on my stomach. I slowly pulled my shirt back down.

"Does the Otogi Bank know?" I asked in a whisper, staring at the wall. I felt guilty, for making everyone have to come all the way here and see me. I felt guilty mostly because Ryoushi had stayed here since I'd been entered into the hospital.

"Yeah, they came when they first found out. Which was a couple hours after you got into the hospital." He told me, and I sighed.

"Do you remember that one time when you came to America to celebrate Christmas, and I got sick and threw up on your shoes?" I laughed, and Ryoushia smiled. I stared at the ceiling remembering when we were little. Such bittersweet memories.

_"Open your present next, Amaya!" A younger version of Ryoushi called. His hair was short, and his green eyes shown perfectly. He had a bright smile on his face, and he was staring at a younger version of Amaya. She had two ponytails in her hair, and dirty blonde hair. She was sitting on the ground, holding a present in her hands. They were both sitting in front of a decorated Christmas tree. Ryoushi was wearing a santa hat on his head._

_"Oh, um, alright." Amaya's voice was soft, kind of cherubic like. She carefully tore open the wrapping paper. At the last tear she had gotten a papercut. She flinched letting go of the present. She looked at the small cut on her finger, and she sighed. A tiny bit of blood came out._

_"Let me see." Ryoushi took her hand and looked at the small papercut. He brought her finger up to his lips and kissed it gently. He could taste just a bit of her blood but ignored it. He soon let go and smiled at her. "There, that should make it all better!" He laughed, and handing her back her present. She looked at it and a smile grew on her face._

_"It's a doll!" She opened the box and pulled out the doll. It had blonde hair, like her and the same color eyes. She flung herself onto Ryoushi, tackling him to the ground. She kissed his cheek, various amount of times. Ryoushi started laughing, hugging her back. "Thank you!" She got off him and spinned around, holding her new doll._

_"You are welcome!" He shrugged. __She stopped spinning around and stood still. She stared at Ryoushi, and her face turned a little pale. "You alright?" He asked, tilting his head and standing up. He took a step forward but she had already bent over and threw up onto his shoes. Ryoushi rubbed the back of his head, trying not to look down at them. "Uh.. MOM!" He called, standing still and staring at Amaya. She fell onto her butt and started to cry, she gagged again, but luckily didn't throw up. "I-It's alright, Amaya." Ryoushi tried to reassure her, but he didn't want to do anything until his shoes were cleaned off and het got some new socks._

"Yeah, it was pretty gross." He chuckled, giving her a soft smile.

"Ryoushi, it's almost Christmas again, isn't it?" I asked, looking at him my eyes were examining his face and trying to figure out what he was thinking. If he was thinking up of all the memories like I was. If he was thinking about me at this very moment and all of the things that happened when we were younger. Maybe he didn't even remember.

"It's not almost, it is." He nodded, and I tried to hit myself on the head. Ryoushi instantly grabbed my arm, before it hit my forehead. "You're hurt, you don't need to be hurting yourself anymore then you already are." He growled at me. This was the first time I had ever seen Ryoushi being stern. His grip on my wrist loosened a bit and I let my hand slide to his, and we put our hands together. Of course his hands were bigger, he was older than me and a boy. I let my fingers slide in between his, and soon our hands were clasped together. I stared at them in wonder and in a dream-like fashion.

"Go home and celebrate Christmas with Yukime, and Ryouko, and Ringo. And everyone." I told him, it was almost like a demand. I waited for him to answer, but he just sat there silently still holding onto my hand. Deep inside, I didn't really want him to leave. I wanted him to stay right here and be with me on Christmas, but I couldn't have asked that. That would've been to selfish of me.

"I'm not leaving you alone on Christmas. Not this year, not any other year.." He whispered, his hair covering his eyes and his face turning to stare at the wall. My heart started beating fast and my face tinted a shade of pink. He soon let go of my hand, and my hand fell to my side. I thought one of the machines should have been beeping saying that my heart rate was going fast, but it didn't. There was a monitor, but it didn't make any noises.

"Ryoushi.." I murmured, a sweet smile on my face. I reached out for him, to touch his face, but I couldn't reach. Ryoushi looked at my hand and leaned forward, staring at me in the eyes. It was different, he'd never really been this confident before. I wonder what it was that was making him so confident today. Was it because I was the weaker one in this situation, that he had the advantage and was the stronger man? I'd never know, and I didn't really care. I had put my hand on his cheek, and stroked it with my thumb. "Well I guess Merry Christmas.." I whispered, as he started to lean closer and closer to me.

"Merry Christmas to you, Amaya." He stared at me, and soon his forehead was against mine. I stared into his bright green eyes.

"If you want to do something right now, then just do it." I told him, and right as I did I felt his lips crash onto mine. I was a little surprised at first but soon started to kiss back. He put a hand on my cheek, and deepening the kiss. We kissed for what seemed like forever, and I soon needed air. He pulled his lips off mine for a couple seconds, and we got air and he just started kissing me again. I soon started to hear laughs, and a camera snap. And then the lights turned off. Ryoushi froze, and pulled away from me. He slowly turned his head to the door and saw a group of kids standing there. A giggle came, as the lights turned back on. And as I looked to see who it was, it was that Red Riding Hood bitch. My face turned red, and so did Ryoushi's. I could see Ryouko's eyes spark with anger, but quickly disolve as she tried not to show her emotions.

"Aw, that was just adorable!" Ringo giggled, putting the camera back in a bag she had. She pointed at the small table by the room windows and Tarou walked over and put a apple pie on it. "We thought we would bring you a little something. You know, since it's Christmas and all! We don't want you to miss out on the fun too!" Ringo ran over to the other side of my bed and held my hand. She had a smile on her face. She pulled out a small box from her bag and handed it to me. "This is from me and Ryouko." She nodded, telling me I could open it. I opened the small box and saw a Oynx ring with a silver band. I carefully took it out and put it on my middle finger, staring at it.

"Wow.." I whispered, and smiled at Ringo. "Thank you guys, but you didn't have to do this." My smile turned into a frown as I told them I didn't have anything for them.

"Oh don't worry, we don't care." Tarou shrugged, hugging Otohime close to him. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled. Liszt walked over next and handed me a bag with tissue paper in it. I pulled out the different colored tissue paper and looked to see a matching necklace with the ring. He took it out for me and put it around my neck. I grabbed his tie, pulled him down close to me and kissed him real hard. Liszt's eyes were filled with shock, but he didn't pull away. I kept a firm girp on his tie and when I let go I smiled.

"That can be your Christmas present Liszt." I giggled, and he gave me a soft smile. He pat my head and let a little Otsuu and Majo came over next. They handed me a box. I opened the lid and saw a wonderful shirt. It was black and white and had a panda face on it. I nodded at them. "Thank you so much." They hugged me and then I saw a familar white hair boy come into the room. He was also holding a gift bag in his hands. Everyone fell silent, as they stared at him. "Hiro, not you too." I groaned, seeing the present in his hands. He chuckled, walking over to my bed and handing me my gift. He glanced at Ryouko and she stared at him, like she was trying to figure out who he was. I opened the present and it was a new set of headphones. I stared at them. "You didn't have to do this." I told him, feeling the guilt come rushing back.

"But I wanted to, I thought you might like them so I picked them up." He ruffled my hair, and was going to turn around to leave when I grabbed his arm. "Stay, Ringo said we're going to have a small Christmas party in here. We have some apple pie." I begged him, and he stared at me. He nodded quietly, sitting back at the edge of the bed. Ringo started to hand out some slices of apple pie. Everyone was talking and having a great time. I laid on my bed, smiling at Ryoushi. I soon felt my eyes snap shut and I entered into the dreaming world.

* * *

><p><em>Dreaming World Time!<em>

When finally everyone left, the sun was already beginning to set. Ryoushi was standing by the window, watching the outside. I watched him and sighed, he seemed like he was sad. "Ryoushi, what's wrong?" I asked, crossing my arms. He didn't reply, still staring out the window. I slowly - ever so slowly - slid my legs off the bed, and felt them hit the ground with no sound at all, Ryoushi didn't even notice. I stood up carefully and stood standing for awhile. I slowly, ever so slowly, walked over to Ryoushi and wrapped my arms around his stomach. "Tell me what's wrong." I demanded, burying my face into his chest.

"I should've tried and helped you that day in the cafe." He told me, his voice so quiet that I could've sworn that it was my imagination. I stood there speechless. I started pounding on his chest, and he let me. And I let myself do it, it just seemed like I was suppose to do that.

"No, I didn't want you to get involved." I told him, stopping my punches, and grippping out his shirt. I felt his hands slither onto my back and hold me tight against him. "Ryoushi, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." I whispered, reaching up and putting a hand on his cheek, soon I put my other hand on his other cheek. I brought his forehead to mine so I could see into his eyes. He stared at me, a frown on his face. "It's Christmas, be happy." I murmured, my eyes soft. His hair covered his eyes soon after he leaned down and put his lips against mine. I kissed him back, and felt his hands go under my shirt and rub my back. I felt him bite my lower lip and I let a moan escape. My face turned red, and Ryoushi chuckled. I'd never seen him like this, but to be honest, I liked it. I licked his lips and soon felt him lick mine back. I felt him push his tongue into my mouth, I was a little shocked at first, but I didn't back away. Once he pulled away, he had lifted me up and pushed me onto the bed. "R-Ryoushi.." I felt him kiss my jawline, and trial down to my neck. He started to nibble on it, and sucked at my sweet part. I let a moan escape my lips. I take back about not ever seeing him like this. I do remember every Christmas his confidence just always got boosted, and he always seemed to be more brave and do whatever he wanted. I guess it was just the holiday that lifted his spirits. I do remember various Christmas' where he was like this.

_"R-Ryoushi.." Another younger version of Amaya moaned. This younger Amaya looked around fifteen. She was pinned up against a wall, with a blue haired but holding her wrists. "Nnhh.." She struggled in his grasp. Ryoushi was kissing her neck, and nibbling on it. He let go of her wrists, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He kissed her lips and put his forehead against Amaya's._

_"What?" He asked, knowing that she didn't really need anything. He was just trying to tease her. She didn't look at him, but at the floor. She kept silent, and Ryoushi felt a little bad. "Sorry, Amaya." He whispered, letting his grip on her waist go. He backed away from her and sat on the bed behind him._

_"D-Don't be.." She murmured, walking towards him and falling down on top of him. Ryoushi laid there surprised, staring at the girl. Amaya gripped his shirt, and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "Just, lay here, alright?" Ryoushi agreed, wrapping his arms around her._

Ryoushi was now taking off my shirt and I soon started helping him. He threw it somewhere, and stared at the stitches on my stomach. I had totally forgotten about them, and Ryoushi gently put a thumb on them. I couldn't really feel it, but he sighed. I tugged at his own shirt, and he pulled it off. He leaned down and started to kiss my neck again, and trialed them down to my chest. He unhooked my bra slowly, and I took it off. He stared at my breasts for awhile, and my face turned red. I looked away from him and pulled my head back to face him. He kissed my lips for a bit, then brought them down to my breasts. He started to nibble on one, and massaging the other. I let out some more moans, and hoping that none of the nurses or doctors, or anyone for that matter could hear me. I ran my hands up his chest, he didn't have much fat on him. Boy he was skinny. I moaned again as he bit down on one of my breasts, it felt so good. His other hand that was massaging my breasts slithered down to my pants, and under my panties. I felt his finger near my entrance, and my eyes widened.

"U-Umm.." Was all I could make out before he plunged a finger into me. His lips covered mine, so my scream was muffled. He started going faster and faster, and I started to buck my legs to his finger. He soon pulled it out before I could climax and I whimpered. He chuckled, and pulled off my pants, and then my panties. I felt my stomach starting to hurt a bit from the stitches and everything, but ignored it. I toyed with the zipper on Ryoushi's pants, and he soon pulled his pants and boxers off. We laid there staring at each other in full nakedness. He positioned his member in front of my entrance. He looked at me for permission and I nodded. He entered into my hole, and I moaned loudly. He let out a groan and slowly started to thrust. We started to moan, and groan even more. I felt like I was going to explode. He plunged deep inside me one last time, and we both had release at the same time. He fell beside me on my bed.

"Merry Christmas Amaya." He kissed me on the nose. This was a very merry Christmas.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Isn't that a dirty Christmas. LOOL. I had to rechange the rating on this story because OBVIOUSLY. Well, I hoped you guys liked it. I sure thought it was good. It was my first lemon anyway._

_HAHAH._

_I don't know if I want to RyoushixAmaya through this whole story, because they are cousins. And that's just incest. And I don't think people want to read a story with incest in it. But I don't know. You'd have to tell me who you want her to be with and then I'd write stuff, and yeah. I have no clue what I am even saying right now. But if you want to decide who Amaya should date throughout this story please tell me!_

_Well, like I said I hoped you liked it. Sorry I hadn't written for awhile, I've been busy and just didn't have the inspiration to even write for awhile. But since it's close Christmas and everything I felt like writing a Christmas chapter. A durty Christmas chapter. TROLLOLOLOL. Well I hope you all have a Very - Merry - Christmas._


	10. My Best Friend

**Number**_** 10**_

**||BTW!; I'll be writing in first person now, since I'm kinda better at that then anything else...|| Alright here is chapter 10 of this story. Since I just read this comment by sophiashyaway that had a really good idea. So I'm going to go with that. Thanks for the idea! I don't own anything from Ookami-san and Her Seven Companions. Just my character Amaya, and future ones?**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, my stomachs tied in knots.<em>

_I'm afraid of what I'll find, if I see you again tonight._

_See the problem isn't you, it's me I know. I do this every single time._

_I'll push you away, oh I get so afraid._

_And I can't live without you know, oh oh. I can't even live with myself, oh oh._

_I can't live without you now, oh oh. And I don't want nobody else, oh oh._

_I only have myself to blame, but do you think we could start again?"_

* * *

><p>Ever since she kissed him, he hadn't been thinking straight much. He pounded his fist on the table, trying to get her out of his head. He paced the room a couple times, but he just couldn't. He knew he should be thinking about his club and what he should be doing but he couldn't get her out of his head, and this was a first for him. And he wasn't loving it so much, it annoyed him to no end. He sat back in his chair, elbows on the table with his hands crossed and he laid his head on top of them. He stared at the door, and watched as his companions walked in the door the same way they always do. Alice, Ryouko, Ringo, Ryoushi, Tarou, Otohime, Otsuu, Majolica, and their newest memeber, Amaya. He kept his stare directly at her. Lizst decided to sit on top of his desk, and once he did he crossed his arms. Then he heard a bell ring from upstairs. Alice instantly went up, and it seemed like everyone else followed. Lizst was the last one up. Alice, Ryouko, and Ringo sat on the couch across from the client. Ryoushi stood by the couch along with Tarou, and Otohime sat on the couch arm. Lizst and Amaya stood behind the couch, but something didn't seem right in the air.<p>

"I know how you guys work, no need to ask me." The client waved what Alice was going to say off. She looked like an elementary student. She had long blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes any of the Otogi Bank members had ever seen. She wore a yellow and white dress, that went down to her mid-thigh and had a flower headband in her hair. She was running her hands through her own hair, a bored look in her eyes. Liszt looked at Amaya, her eyes were wide, and he saw a drop of sweat go down the side of her face. Her hands were balled up into fists, as she stared at this client.

"What do you ne-" Alice couldn't even say anything before the client screamed out with delight, her face lighting up with joy.

"Amaya!" The client screamed, getting up off the couch and flinging herself at Amaya. The fell onto the ground as the client hugged the terrified girl. The client clapped her hands. "I was looking for you! I was actually gonna come here to see if the Otogi Bank could find you! I knew you lived here, but I didn't know where you were." The client sat up, still ontop of Amaya. "I didn't know you worked with the Otogi Bank?" The client's face fell into a scary expression but it soon returned into her happy one. Lizst and Amaya were the only ones who had noticed, everyone else just looked annoyed - well maybe except Ringo. Amaya pushed the girl off her and quickly got up backing to the wall.

"What's wrong?" Lizst instantly went over to Amaya, and everyone turned their heads. The little girl was standing there, a smile on her face. It was a little to creepy for comfort. Amaya backed up into the wall, staring at the little girl.

"I-I have to go." Amaya grabbed her coat, and ran out of the room and down the street. Lizst watched her go, he wanted to go after her. He needed to, he knew someone had to. He knew Ryoushi would probably be the guy to go after her. She was after all seemed to be in love with him, and ditto with him. Lizst stared at the client, and soon Alice told the girl to leave if she didn't have anything to do with them now. Lizst watched as his companions started heading down to their base. He just stood there, trying to choose to go after her. Oh he sure was going after that girl, and he even had a plan ready.

"Hey Ryoushi."

**Amaya's POV;**

She's back. She's really back. How in the hell did she ever get back, and how did she find me? I need to leave, someplace. I need to go somewhere. I can't be here. I couldn't stop thinking. I stopped in a small park and fell onto my hands and knees. I started screaming, and felt the tears go down my face. I looked up to see a couple adults looking at me in concern, more of annoyance I guessed. They were probably thinking of how of a freak I was. I wiped my face, but I knew the tears wouldn't stop. I ran out of the park, and kept running until I got to the abandoned amusement park. I ran through the amusement park but stopped at a little pond. I wiped my tears from my face and looked into the pond at my reflection. I looked like a wreck and I hated it. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and stared at myself for awhile. I soon realized there was a person standing by me. It looked like _her. _"Ah!" I screamed falling backwards onto my hands and butt. I looked up at the girl, but she was taller than Kana. And much more prettier. She kind of looked like a boy I knew. She had long light blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. She wore a school uniform. "Who are you?" I asked, getting up and wiping off my butt. The girl giggled.

"I'm mysterious beauty." The girl put out her hand and I shook it. I kept leaning my head a bit towards her, trying to figure out who she looked like. She tilted her head when she saw some tears roll down my face. I hadn't meant for them to fall, but she saw them anyway. She wiped them off and dragged me to a bench and we sat down. "Alice told me that a Amaya had run off and needed someone to talk to. So she picked me, and Ryoushi told me where you might be." Mysterious Beauty told me, a smile on her face. She held my hand in both of her's.

"Wait so you are in the Otogi Bank?" I asked her and she nodded, and I sighed. "I never see you there?" I said, still trying to pin-point who she looked like, and I swore I had seen her somewhere. She didn't reply and changed the subject.

"What's your problem, dear?" She asked, squeezing my hands a bit. "You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone. And I won't judge you, it's not my place to do that." Mysterious Beauty promised and I felt my eyes water again. And soon I was telling this girl everything, and I couldn't stop crying. My body wrecked with sobs.

"I killed them, I killed my family, all because of that girl, Kana. S-She had me kill so many people, so many innocent people, kids. The people she didn't like or bullied her. I didn't want to, but I was forced to. She would've killed me, she would've killed me.." I cried into my hands and yelled in pain. "But she was my best friend, and I still would've done everything she told me to do. I'm such an awful person. I would number the trees with their blood, number how many people we had killed. But one night I found my sense, and I tried to kill her and then we had to go to the police station. Somehow, god knows how, I was freed and found innocent. They said I was manipulated by her and she possessed me in some crazy way. But one night I snuck into the prison Kana was being held at, don't ask how. I my mind was clouded with anger and hatred. And even though I was scared to death by her, I killed her and masked up the murder and made it look like she killed herself somehow. And then I moved here, hoping I could forget about my past but it seems to be haunting me." I got off the bench and walked a bit away from her, and I kept crying I couldn't stop. Mysterious Beauty hugged me, trying to stop my crying. I hugged her back and soon calmed down.

"Why don't we go get some lunch, and you won't have to think about this." Mysterious Beauty offered, and I nodded. We walked out of the amusement park and I watched my new friend walk down the street a little ahead of me. Her walk seemed similar of that of.. Liszt's walk? I shook my head.

* * *

><p>After me and Mysterious Beauty had lunch I took a picture and kept it in my phone. I stayed away from school for a couple days, and me and Mysterious Beauty became good friends over those days. We would hang out at the pond she found me at. We even went swimming once, but we were in our clothes. We didn't bring our swimsuits and we didn't plan it. We took a lot of pictures together, and told our secrets. Like normal girls do. It felt good to have a new friend. One day she brought up the topic of boys as we sat by the pond.<p>

"Who do you like?" She asked, curiousity written all over her face.

"Actually I don't even know. Me and Ryoushi kissed, I don't admit it." I flinched thinking about it. Why did we even do that in the first place? We were stupid to think that we would ever be together. It just wasn't possible. It was weird, and I felt ashamed. I kissed with my cousin.

"You kissed him!?" She asked, totally surprised. I nodded, uncomfortable. She looked a little hurt, but it was masked up with more curiousity. "But you don't like him?" I shook my head, but then paused and shrugged. She nodded and then looked at the pond, and dreamy gaze on her face. "I like Tarou, he's so funny. But I know we could never be together, he's with Otohime and she scares me." Mysterious Beauty laughed, but I gasped.

"So!? You still need to go after him! Just try and talk to him for a little while, maybe something would happen. You never know." I wasn't very good at advice, so I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. Mysterious Beauty laughed, and I joined in with her. Then she brought up something that I would've never thought of.

"You know you and Liszt would look cute together." She smiled crossing her arms, and smirking. I shook my head quickly.

"No, no, no." I growled, thinking of how he's always trying to get into my business and trying to figure out my past. He was so nosey and annoying. Even though he was the president, he was not the best leader. That was my opinion of it anyway. But he was a nice person, and I liked him as a friend. I never thought of him anymore than that, right? I remember when I was in the hospital and kissed him, that didn't mean anything. It was a thank-you, nothing more. "Well.. I did kiss him. But it was nothing. It was just a thank you for the necklace he got me." I pulled out the necklace from under my shirt and showed my best friend. The girl looked hurt, but it disappeared. I wondered why.

"Wow it's pretty." She leaned over, holding the necklace and staring at it. "Well, why did you kiss him if it meant nothing. Even if it was a thank you, don't you think that's a little rude." She asked, her face had a weird expression on that I couldn't read. I shrugged. "Maybe you should hang out with him sometime. He did tell me that he would love to become closer with you, but he just doesn't know how. He said that you are really stubborn and really hard to read. But he wants you to open up to him, like you have with most of the members." She rubbed her hands a little nervously, like she was scared of something. But what would she be afraid of? Maybe of how I would reply?

"Well it seems like you two are pretty close. Why don't you go out with him?" I suggested, one of my eyebrows raised. She quickly shook my head and I sighed. "I don't know what you should tell him. I don't want to get close to him, to be honest. He kind of makes me nervous. Like someone not to be trusted. I just always feel like he's trying to get something out of me." The girl sighed and shrugged.

"Maybe you could just try to become closer, for me?" She asked, her voice quiet and soft. She held my hands staring into my eyes. I looked away, a little annoyed but soon nodded my head.

"I'll try."

* * *

><p><em>AN; Thanks again to sophiashyaway again for the idea of this! I really liked it, so thank you. I hope you guys liked this chapter of the story, please review or whatever you feel like doing! The song in the beginning of the story is called Stomach Tied In Knots by Sleeping With Sirens. I don't anything of the song, and whatnot._

_I'm still not sure about Amaya's relationship. I just don't know who to ship her with. There isn't that many guys in this story. I mean she could be shipped with one of the girls, like Ryouko or Kana but. I don't know. I'll just go along with whatever I decide. But I really liked sophiashyaway's review, so I'm using it. So if you all liked this chapter, then you should also thank sophiashyaway for the idea!_

_I hope you all had a wonderful New Year. Bye~_


	11. Everything Is Lies

**Number**_** 11**_

**||BTW!; I'll be writing in first person now, since I'm kinda better at that then anything else...|| Chapter 11. So far so good? Idek. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. c: I don't own anything from Ookami-san and Her Seven Companions. Just my character Amaya, and future ones?**

* * *

><p><em>"'Cause I am barely breathing, and I can't find the air.<em>

_I don't know who I'm kidding, imagining you'd care._

_And I could stand here waiting, a fool for another day._

_I don't suppose it's worth the price, its worth the price -_

_The price that I would pay."_

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya's POV;<strong>

I slapped him real hard, tears running down my face. I was holding a blonde wig in my hands. We were at the abandoned amusement park, like we always were. But it was different today. I had realized it all, who she really was. Well, more like he. It was a sham, fake. I was totally, utterly, fooled. My heart hurt and was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode. I stood there, infront of the boy who I thought was a girl. Who I thought was my bestfriend. I told him everything and he finally got what he wanted after. He finally got what happened to me, who I was, where I had come from, everything. I gave it to him so easily and I hated myself for it. I breathed heavy, trying to calm myself. I punched him in the gut, making him fall onto his knees holding his stomach.

"You... You bastard!" I shouted, throwing the wig at him and pushing him onto the ground. He was dressed in a school girl uniform, and a little make-up on with high heels. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back my urge to beat the shit out of this boy. "How could you do that to me! I can't believe this! I can't believe _you_!" I felt my nails dig into my palms. I felt someone grab my shoulders as I was about to probably end myself up in jail. I was going to kill that stupid blond bastard that was laying on the ground in front of me, but someone had grabbed me. I fought against them but they just pulled me into them and held me tighter. "Let me go!" I heard a giggle and I froze. I didn't dare turn my head, or move for that matter. I knew who was behind me, who was holding me back. "K-K-K-Ka..." I trailed off, to scared to say anything. Lizst was just staring up from the ground at us. Suddenly all the anger I felt towards him left and was replaced with fear. And then I saw Hiro walking over to us. I pulled out of the little girl's grasp and ran towards the white haired boy.

"Amaya?"

"S-S-Save me! I, no, please, she's.." I couldn't even make sense, as I hid behind Hiro, putting my hands on his side so I could shield myself from the girl. Well, isn't that great using my friends to shield me from this demon girl. I peeked out past Hiro at the girl, who was smiling and helping Lizst up. The blond boy pulled off the hight heels. He looked over at where I had ran and stared at Hiro. Hiro pulled my hands off his waist and brought me next to him, putting his arm around my shoulder. Kana turned towards us and smiled.

"Amaya, I thought we were going to hang out today." Kana had that childish voice, but to me it was a creepy childish voice. It wasn't the voice of innocence, that most people heard. I heard the demon inside her, the scary her that only I could see. "If you would please let her go and give her to me." Kana asked Hiro, a glare in her eyes as she looked upon him.

"N-No, don't, please don't." I clawed at Hiro's chest, trying to back away, but he kept me where I was. "No, no, no." I felt like I was going to explode with fear any second. This girl made me so scared and I knew it was stupid to be scared of a little girl. But she wasn't just a little girl, she was a ghost of my past. She was the psychopath that had turned me insane for awhile, forced to be insane. I felt my chest tighten and it got harder to breath. I was having a panic attack. Shiro was pretty much holding me up as I felt like I was going to die. This whole day was just shit. I felt the grip on my shoulders loosen, as a blond boy tackled Hiro.

"I know you feel like you need to run from this situation, that you have to leave and calm down. I understand, now I'm giving your chance to do it. He was just holding you back." Lizst slammed Hiro onto his back and I didn't even care, and I bolted for the exit. I didn't even care what Lizst had told me, even if he did understand I didn't care. I only cared about leaving, getting out of that awful Kana's sight. Well more like getting her out of my sight. I ran down the street, faster and faster. I started to pant and I could feel a sweat drop down my forehead to my cheek. I ran into someone and fell onto them.

"S-Sorry!" I apologized, getting up and saw who it was. Ryouko. She got up, dusting off her clothes and looked a little confused. I couldn't help it but I hugged her and started crying, just crying as hard as I could. Getting all of the emotions out of me, but the pain still was there. I felt Ryouko hug me back, and she stroked my hair letting me cry. She hugged me to her side, and started to walk down the street and I realized where she was heading too. She was going to the place in town with all the apartments. To the place where her and Ringo lived. We arrived at their apartment and Ryouko opened the door to a some-what run down apartment. Ringo was sitting at a small table in the middle of the room, but she instantly got up when she saw me crying. They both put me on the bottom bunk and they let me fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Lizst got up off Shiro and wiped off the front of his school girl uniform shirt. Kana's face had fallen into a frown as she turned her gaze to Lizst. Lizst just merely glanced at the small girl before picking up his high heels off the ground. He turned back to Shiro and tilted his head.<p>

"Back to get another victim." Lizst asked, a smile on his lips. Shiro growled, getting up off the ground and straightening out his shirt.

"Oh yes, I have taken quite an interest into that Morino girl. She is... just like Ryouko. But I don't even have to try and steal her. She'll come to me without hesitation." Shiro chuckled, and glared at Lizst. Shiro did want that Morino girl, but not because he was in love with her or anything. He wanted her because she reminded him a bit of Ryouko. And since he couldn't get Ryouko, he had to compromise. "She is very pretty, and she's a perfect victim."

"To bad I can tell her everything now, you wanker." Lizst's smile never faded from his lips, but Shiro's did. Kana walked over to Shiro and pulled his arm telling them that they needed to leave now. "Oh so you even made an alliance with the psychopathic killer girl." Lizst chuckled at how much stupid the world was infested with. Lizst started heading towards the exit, "I'll leave you to be." But before he could exit, a little girl had called out to him.

"She'll never believe you, you know." Kana was the one smirking this time. "She hates you now. Why wouldn't she, you played her. You made her believe that you were real, and in so you got everything you wanted from her. Do you think she'll ever forgive you?" Kana paused, letting Lizst take in every word of her's. "She was like a doll to you, just like she was a doll to me. Do you think she will ever forgive you for doing that to her, just like what I did to her. We both used her, and now she thinks of you as me." Kana laughed in a cute little girl voice. She couldn't contain her enjoyment for her little precious doll breaking and also being scared of her. She loved Amaya's fear, and how she got so horribly crazy whenever Kana appeared, or was even mentioned.

Lizst just stood there, not being able to even say anything back to the girl. He had already knew these consequences before he even started his plan. He knew that if he failed, that it would just turn into what people would assume, getting information he always wanted from Amaya. He really didn't want the information, to be honest with himself. He just wanted Amaya also. He loved her kiss that she gave him, her soft lips on his own. He shook his and headed out of the abandoned amusement park and back to the Otogi Bank base. But while he walked, he couldn't lie to himself. His own heart hurt with a little sadness, and the pain that Amaya must be feeling right now. Betrayal, hurt, sad, angry, depressed, and lost. He felt like when he was pretending to be her best friend was the only reason why Amaya had still some strength to contain all of her emotions, so that she wouldn't break. And now he had broken her, and also what made it worse on top of that was Kana was there making Amaya all the more scared.

He reached the school and went to the Otogi bank base and sat at his desk. He had changed into his regular boy clothes and took off the make-up he had put on. He was angry at himself. Lizst got up off his desk and swiped his hand across the table. He knew that Amaya would never forgive him, that he was just like Kana to her. Lizst had played with her, or Amaya would think. Lizst knew he had to prove that, that wasn't the reason why he did all of that. Lizst had to go see her again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Earlier today~<em>**

I had noticed it all, and realized it to. It was Lizst who was the girl. She had all of his features. His blond hair, his dark brown eyes, his walk, his everything. I knew it was him, and I could even tell it was him in the pictures I had of us. I would stare at them for hours, just hating myself on how dumb I was not to realize it. He wanted to get information on me ever since we met, that was all he ever wanted to do. I threw the picture at the bathroom wall, and it shattered. I felt angry, but I knew I had to hurt him today. We were going to go hang out at the abandoned amusement park today, and I was going to beat the shit out of him there. No one would be around, no one would see me do it. There would be no witnesses. It kind of scared me at how violent I was today, but I shook my head and headed off towards the amusement park.

I saw her standing by the lake and I walked over to her. I stared into the lake, trying best to act normal at first. We were talking a bit and I just couldn't take it anymore, I lost my cool. I tore off his wig and growled, "You are a bastard!" Lizst was just plainly shocked and tried to get his wig back, but I held it out of his grasp. "This was the only way to get your information, huh? To manipulate me, thinking that you were my bestfriend so I could spill everything." I shouted, my voice cracked. "You're awful Lizst Kiriki!"

"It's not what you think Amaya! That's not what it was, I can tell you." Lizst was shaking his hands, his eyes showing his surprise. I growled at him. "Yes I wanted information, but I'm not so low to do it this way!" And that's when I smacked him, because right there. That was a lie.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Well, that seemed to be a dramatic chapter! And to be honest, it wasn't that hard to come up with what to write! It's weird, whenever I start typing just one sentence the chapter just unfolds itself. Like my fingers just start typing and wa-la! There's the chapter before my eyes. _

_Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and are having a happy day, night, whatever time it is where you are! I do hope you are enjoying this story just as much as I am enjoying writing it. _

_Oh and the song at the beginning is Barely Breathing by Ducan Sheik. But I listen to the Glee version with Darren Criss, and Cory Monteith! _

_Alright, bye!_


	12. Amaya in Wonderland(Side Story 1)

**Number**_** 12**_

**||BTW!; I'll be writing in first person now, since I'm kinda better at that then anything else...|| Blah blah blah. I don't have anything to write here. XD WAIT WAIT WAIT. I do have something to write here. In this chapter it's going to be based off Alice in Wonderland but the characters are replaced with the Ookami-san characters. Sorry if you guys think some of the Wonderland details are wrong. I'm basing it off of all the things I've watched, played, and some of it I'm just going to make up. Yeah. I don't own anything from Ookami-san and Her Seven Companions. And I don't own anything from the Alice in Wonderland movie. I'm just using some stuff in it! LOL. Just my character Amaya, and future ones?**

* * *

><p><em>"No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone.<em>

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body, in the garden._

_No more dreaming like a girl, so in love, so in love._

_So in love with the wrong world."_

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya's POV;<strong>

I woke up in a circular room, a table in the middle of the room and a chair pulled out. How nice, some people just didn't have enough table manners to even push in their chair after they were done eating. I looked around the room, and realized I was in a very sticky situation. I had shrunk, and now was probably a little smaller than a mouse. I looked at my hands and realized I had also changed my clothes, but wasn't I just. Wait - I couldn't remember what I was doing before I woke up. I shrugged it off and went over to the chair, what was I suppose to do? I pulled myself onto the seat and looked around the room to notice different doors. I looked up on the table to see a little piece of cake and a beverage. The cake said 'Eat me.' While the drink said 'Drink me.' I grabbed the edge of the table and pulled myself up on that. I walked over to the peculiar snack and drink. I looked at both of them before deciding to eat the cake. I soon felt my body tingle and I started to grow. I quickly jumped off the table and grew until my head hit the ceiling. How great. I saw a key hanging on a little ledge on a window. I quickly grabbed it, but then realized I was in another sticky situation. I was to big to fit into any of the doors.

"What a dream this is.." I whispered, putting the key back on the table before looking back at the snack and beverage. "If the cake made me big, does this do the opposite effect?" I took the small glass in my hand and drank a bit. I felt my body tingle again and realized I was shrinking back to the same size I was before. I nodded and a small smile played on my lips, which quickly turned to a frown. "The key! It's on the table." I sighed, having to get myself back on the table by climbing onto the chair and then pulling myself up on the table. I grabbed the key and jumped off the table. "Now which door does this key fit into.." I tried all the doors and finally came to the last one. It opened. "That's wonderful!" I opened the door, and walked into a mysterious looking forest. "What weird looking forest.." I was careful to follow the path and found myself greeted by two elementary looking kids that were wearing matching clothes. The girl had long pigtails and was a little plumb. The other kid was a boy with long white hair and tan skin. He wasn't all that bad looking. The other person there was a boy with a bunny ear headband and a suit. He was holding a pocket watch in his hands and seemed fidgety, he had strange blue hair. The last was a girl, with a mouse ear headband and fancy looking clothes. She wore a belt around her waist that held a dagger by her side.

"O-Oh look, she did come!" The blue haired boy squeeked, seeming a little nervous about this all. "You guys thought I couldn't, w-well look a-at that!" He stuttered, glancing at his watch every so often. I tilted my head at him, he seemed strangely familar, as did the two children. But that was all, a simple feeling that probably was just a miscalculation and I didn't have any records of them at all. "S-She was so hard to find! I was almost k-killed severely t-times!"

"Well, she certainly doesn't look at all like a hero, or herself." A ugly withered flower said, unconvinced.

"You idiot! You brought the wrong girl!" The mouse-eared girl was fuming at the bunny-eared boy now. She looked like she was going to take out her knife and stab him there. The bunny-eared boy stepped a few steps away from the girl and his hand shaked a bit when he looked at his pocket watch. The two elementary kids whispered to each other, things I couldn't make sense in my mind.

"I don't understand? I'm the wrong girl, but this is all my dream isn't? Just a silly dream." I asked them, my head tilted a bit. They all looked at each other confused like what I just said made no sense to them. I sighed, then asked a different question. "If I may who are you guys?"

"Tweedle Dee." Tweedle Dee, did a little bow and smiled up at me.

"Tweeldle Dum." Tweedle Dum, did a little curstie and smiled up at me also.

"Dormouse, not at your service!" The mouse-eared girl hissed, crossing her arms and turning away from me. "We should take her to Caterpillar." She growled at the bunny-eared boy and he quickly nodded, putting away his pocket watch.

"I-I'm the White Rabbit, M-Ma'am." The White Rabbit replied, as the Dormouse grabbed my arm and started to drag me along a path through the forest. I looked around at the surroundings. Everything was so weird, but so clearly strange and normal to them. I mean, it didn't really seem strange to me, is that a little strange? Strange things might not always become strange to a stranger. I saw faces on flowers, glowing rocks, dragon-flies, horse-flies. We soon came upon a giant mushroom. A dark haired girl sitting ontop of the mushroom, she was reading a book. Something in a different sort of language. She slowly gazed down at me and sighed, clasping her book shut.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I would like to know myself? Who might I be." I tilted my head, just realizing that I didn't really have a clue who I was. I felt awkward under her gaze, it was like she was glaring at me. I couldn't meet her eyes so I just looked at the ground instead, examining my bare feet.

"Silly girl, why should I know this?" She paused, pushing up her glasses and crossing her legs. Her gaze intensified and I felt like a little bug under her eyes. "You are yourself, I am me. Why should I have to be the one to tell you, who you exactly are - but not yet be?" She crossed her arms, tilting her head a bit. She had thin lips that formed a cold frown. She had sharp, piercing eyes that made you feel tiny. She was sophisticated looking, not all that beautiful but not ugly - none the less.

"Could you atleast tell me who you are, and where I am?" I asked, backing away from the mushroom a bit. The girl stood there expressionless, as if waiting to see what else I would say in this pointless conversation that was confusingly dragging on.

"Who I am? I'm called the Caterpillar, but most will say. My real name, is Alice." Caterpillar pushed her glasses up her nose and stood on the mushroom walking in a circle, one hand holding an elbow and the other arm was holding her chin. "Where you are is certainly up to your perspective. You needn't look for those answers, they are very. Unuseful, must I say. Where you are is entirely up to your own eyes and mind to figure out. But do not wrought yourself with trying to find it first." She threw down a piece of paper and it had many drawings on it, moving pictures that were like real.

"Wait, this is a calender." I said, sliding my finger over one of the pictures.

Alice nodded, going back to her book. "Tweedle Dee, Dum, show her the Glorious Day." She ordered, her nose back into reading that book of her's. The two kids magically opened the paper and showed me what day the Glorious Day was. "That is the day you will destroy the Red Queen, and finally our world will be restored to normal." I could tell Alice had a smile on her face at the thought of her world becoming back to normal. Whatever normal she thought was normal.

"That's not-"

"Yes, that isn't her White Rabbit. You see what you've done! Brought a fake Amaya into our world." Dormouse hit White Rabbit on top of the head and he fell to the ground holding his head and apologizing various times. She growled at him before turning back to Alice. "I know you know the answer! She isn't the real Amaya, is she?!" The Dormouse asked, her eyes piercing through the Caterpillar's book. Alice looked at us over the top of the book, then her gaze fell back onto me.

"Not even the slightest." Alice whispered, her voice stone cold and soon she was back into her book, like nothing was ever real. That we never existed and that she was merely in her own imagination of which the book created the images.

"See I told you, you stupid rabbit!" Dormouse shouted, hitting him on the head again. We started walking back down a different path now, everyone glaring at me. I was walking backwards trying to ease their fighting and bickering but their glared just intensified. "Even the Caterpillar knew she wasn't the right one! You idiot!"

"I-I'm sorry, I j-just had a feeling t-that this time she was-"

"This time!?" The Dormouse growled, smacking him on the head and pulling his ear. "You're always wrong, and you're always late!" She shouted, pulling out his pocket watch and tapping the glass. "Tick tock, tick tock. Do I hear the Red Queen?" Dormouse whispered, her voice harsh.

"I told you she was the wrong one!" Tweedle Dee elbowed the Tweedle Dum.

"No, I told you she was the wrong one!" Tweedle Dum elbowed the boy back, a little harder this time.

"How can I be the wrong Amaya? This is my dream after all!" I shouted, my fists balled at my sides. After they said my name I realized exactly who I was. I was Amaya Morino, but nothing else. That was my name and that's all I needed to know. "This is all a dream, and when I wake up you will all be gone and all of this silly little nonsense will stop!" I closed my eyes, hoping to wake up from this bad dream. But ask I slowly opened my eyes again the two kids were staring at me confusedly. The Dormouse glared at me and the White Rabbit looked at me with concern, like I was crazy.

"Want me to stick you, that might help." I nodded a little and she instantly thought I meant yes. She grabbed my hand, pulled out a pin and stuck my finger. I shouted at the pain, she stuck it in me more than I thought she would. Like it felt like it would've might gone through my finger if she put it in a little more. I saw the blood bubble at the surface and then a sound, and a roar came. And then I saw a monstrous beast.

"What the hell is that!?"

"Oh shit!"

"Oh no, o-oh no. R-Run!"

"We follow him!" Tweedle Dee and Dum ran after the already running White Rabbit. The Dormouse after them, and then I just started running after them. What the hell was that thing!? I saw card soldiers with heart spears running after us. The card soldiers all were hearts. I ran faster, my sides starting to hurt and my legs starting to ache. I saw Tweedle Dee and Dum jump into a bush and disappear from sight. I paused, hearing more running coming at us. I looked to our left and more card soldiers were coming after us. I took a right and kept running. The White Rabbit got caught in a little net, but I didn't feel anything at all not a bit of me cared. Me and the Dormouse ran together before she too departed me and jumped into a tree trunk that was just her size. I ran some more before I felt my legs scream and stopped. I had to face this monster.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream." My eyes widened as I saw it running nearer and nearer. I closed my eyes, my hands balled into fists at my sides. "It's not gonna hurt me, it's not gonna hurt me, it's not gonna hurt me." I kept repeating as I heard it roar in my face. I flinched and took a step back and then opened my eyes to see that the Dormouse had jumped onto it's back and tooken out it's eye. I turned around, and raced off. Glancing back just a bit to see if the Dormouse had run off just as fast as I did, and thankfully she did. Tweedle Dee and Dum caught up to me as we started running through more paths and finally could hear the beast roar no more.

* * *

><p>A man jumped off his horse and looked at the calender. He picked it up in his gloved hands and a small smirk came onto his face. "Well, well, well. What do we have hear." He chuckled as he read the calender and then his smile turned into a frown once he came upon the day that said 'Glorious Day.' He had to bring this back to show her. He couldn't risk that incompetent girl destroying the world that She had so hard tried to create and rule. She deserved this. Then someone jumped onto his back and snatched the paper out of his hands. "What - Hell?!" He shouted, looking around to see a book smash upon his face. He felt the blood flow out of his nose, and tasted it in his mouth.<p>

"Evil never wins, Knave of Hearts." The Caterpillar reminded him, tucking the calender into a pocket and grabbing the book she had smashed onto his face. She started to walk off and waved a hand. "Hopefully you can remember enough of the calender so you can tell your precious little Queen." Alice hissed, disappearing before his eyes. He held his nose, waiting for the blood to stop flowing.

"What happened?!" One of the card soldiers asked, finally finding him.

"A little bug has just bitten. Nothing serious." He hissed at the card soldier, before walking back over to his horse and mounting it. He saw his men bringing the White Rabbit in a net, oh he was struggling. Oh wonderful to see that. "Let's go report back to Her Majesty." He shouted, the horse turned around and dashed off, card soldiers following behind.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Hopefully you guys know which characters are which so far. I wanted to leave the Knave of Hearts a mystery for now because I want you guys to figure out who it is! It could be anyone, really. I think I made it pretty obvious who it is. But I want you guys to review and tell me who you think it is! And maybe some ideas of what should happen in the next chapter!_

_Girl; Amaya Morino_

_Tweedle Dee; Tarou Urashima (Younger version.)_

_Tweedle Dum; Otohime Ryuuguu (Younger version.)_

_The Caterpillar; Alice Kirki (OBVIOUSLY!)_

_White Rabbit; Ryoushi Morino_

_Dormouse; Ryouko Ookami_

_Well that was it for this chapter! Oh and I just wanted to tell you that this really is a dream. I'm not spoiling it or anything it's just that in the last chapter Amaya had fallen asleep and so I decided to write a couple chapters of her in her dreamland. The song in the beginning is Blinding - Florence and the Machine. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review, favorite, ya' know! Hahah! Alright. c:_


	13. The Start Of A War

**Number**_** 13**_

****||BTW!; I'll be writing in first person now, since I'm kinda better at that then anything else...|| Sorry guys for not posting for a long, long, long, time! I send you my sincere apologies. I just lost all my inspiration and muse. I seriously did not want anything to do with the Fanfiction site for a while! But now I'm going to write a new chapter, so yay! I don't know when the next one will be since I'm really busy with other things. I need to finish this story but it's so far from over. Sadly. I was thinking of writing a Soul Eater fanfiction. But I don't think I'd be good at writing the concepts with the souls and stuff. I'm not smart. But here is the next chapter! Please read on!** I don't own anything, except my character Amaya and future characters.**

* * *

><p><em>"We're moving on."<em>

**|| Lizst's POV; ||**

I was sitting at my desk as usual, reading the files that Alice had just placed on my desk. It was the files of Kana and Shiro. I ran a hand through my blond hair as I heard the door opening. Ryoushi and Ryouko came in, sitting down on the sofas. I sighed and looked over at Alice, she barely glanced up at me through her glasses. Otsuu was cleaning as always, and who knows what Majo was doing in her laboratory. Ryouko had her arms crossed and Ryoushi kept his head down, no one was really happy with what I did. And frankly it went around as wanting information from her. Sadly.

"So kiddos." I smiled, trying to ease the tension out of the few of us that was in the room. I leaned back in my chair, my hands behind my head as I stared at Ryouko and Ryoushi. "I have important stuff to tell you." I informed them and Ryouko growled, turning her head strikingly fast in my direction. She glared me dangers, her teeth showing. She was like a wolf getting ready for a chase.

"If you say anything about her, so help me Lizst!" She shouted, standing up and putting her fists up. I raised my hands, the smile still on my face. Ryoushi silently got her to sit back down and calm a bit.

"I'm not saying anything about her." My smile turned into a frown as Ryouko looked away from me, and had her arms crossed again. I rolled my eyes and set my head on top of my hands. "It seems that Shiro is back." I could see Ryouko's eyes widen and Ryoushi growled, staring at Ryouko who looked a bit frightened. "And I'm afraid he's teamed up with Kana." Ryouko stood up, her fists up once again. Ryoushi was quickly up too and they both looked at me, expecting a mission. Which I gladly was going to give them one. "I want you to do something for not just me, but for maybe Amaya too." They both nodded and I showed my light brown eyes to them.

"I want you to go to the Onigashima Highschool and talk to him." I stood up, putting my hands behind me as I walked out in front of my desk. "I'll be going with you of course." I turned to Alice who nodded to me, that serious look that always occupied her face showed. "Dear Alice here has gotten into their security cameras, just in case something like last time were to happen we could easily know." I tapped on the little pocket in my shirt and gave them a smile. They all nodded to me and I headed towards the door. "Well, lets get going then, shall we?" I opened the door, not waiting for them and walked out of the Otogi Bank.

_A while later~_

We were standing outside the gates of Onigashima High. It was a crude and run down high school. Nothing compared to the Otogi High school. I stepped onto the property and made my way towards the entrance, the Wolf and the Huntsmen not even four inches behind. I opened the door silently and looked down the hall. There was no one in sight, which made me a little curious. I stepped into the quiet hallway and my footsteps echoed. "Anything?" I asked out loud, and a no came through my front pocket. I smiled, my hands held loosely behind my back. "Well, come on." I instructed, starting to stride down the hall and towards the stairs.

We silently made up the stairs and into the next floor of the school, it was still dead silent as ever. No one was in sight, once again. We quietly and carefully walked down the hall.

"Wait!" Alice shouted through the small microphone in my pocket and I heard Ryouko shout as a man jumped out of a nearby classroom and grab her, slapping a hand over her mouth. I felt my arms pull back and watched as another guy struggled to get Ryoushi down on his knees. Ryouko fought mercilessly to get out of the big guys hold, but to no avail. "Liz-" Was all I heard before someone punched me and a crack sounded, I knew the microphone had broken. My breathing left and I felt like I forgot how to, as I tried to put air in my lungs. We were forced up the stairs to the next level of Onigashmia High and into the student council room which held nothing but a desk and a chair, which sat a certain white haired boy we knew so well.

"Shiro!" Ryouko snarled, as she was shoved to the ground. I was kept standing, arms held behind me as I stared at Shiro. He had a wicked grin on as he watched Ryoushi fall down to the ground, a foot stomped onto his head and the blood came pouring down his face. "Ryoushi!" The Wolf yelled, as she was kicked into the stomach, and forced to stop talking. I stood there, silently, not wanting to watch my two good friends be beaten.

"Well, what a surprise. The Otogi Bank President has come to pay me a visit." Shiro chuckled, as he got up from his chair and came around the desk to sit on it. He stared at me with amusement glinting in his eyes. I caught that girl that had tricked Ryouko before, Reiko, in the corner of my eye.

"Doesn't seem like it was such a surprise." I said, my face holding no emotions. I saw the smile on Shiro's face flicker but he got up and came towards me. I stared up at him, obviously he was much taller than I. "I've come to discuss things." I informed, as I heard a giggle and then Kana sitting on the desk. She was holding her face in her hands as she stared at me with also amusement. "I would like it if you would stop being around Amaya, she isn't like Ryouko. Not one bit."

"And how would you know that?" Kana laughed, staring at me with fire in her eyes. "She doesn't even like you, she doesn't even know who you really are in all honesty. All she knows is you're a fake, a liar, and a good for nothing, low life." Kana crossed her arms, her smile fading from her face as she looked down at Ryouko and Ryoushi. "Oh he brought pets." She grumbled, and getting down on her knees to look at Ryoushi. She tilted his head up so she could look into an eye that was open, the other closed from the blood dripping down.

"Don't touch him!" Ryouko yelled, trying to get up but knocked down again by a boot against her back. Kana's head swished to her and glared, Ryouko snarled. "Get away from him." She growled, and was silenced by another kick. Kana gained another smile as she looked back down at Ryoushi and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, so your her boyfriend." Kana giggled, and kissed his forehead before bounding backwards towards the desk again. "You can throw them off the property, they aren't needed right now." The little girl ordered and Ryoushi and Ryouko were taken from the room, though I could still hear their shouts. Something about how they couldn't leave me by myself. That I wasn't strong enough. I was released and the man who held me left the room. Shiro and Kana sat on the desk next to each other as they waited for someone to speak.

I reached in my back button and silently pressed a button. "I told you before Shiro if you disrupted anything with Otogi High again, we were going to get the police involved. Now if you would so kind give me your word to leave Amaya lone." I held my elbow, and with my free had held my cheek as I stared at the two team mates sitting on the desk. Such an odd team.

"And why would I do that?" Shiro chuckled, getting off the desk and pacing in front of it. "She's the perfect victim to take down the Otogi Bank with. Kana, here has even asked if she could help." He waved his hand at the little girl on the desk and she gave me a sweet smile.

"Why would you do this?"

"Why would I do this?!" Shiro asked, his voice raised a bit and a burning hatred in his eyes. "I simply hate everything to do with you guys, I hate all of you." He stated, tapping his fingers on his cheek. "Maybe if you were disbanded, I could take Ryouko again. Or I could just kill you all." He shrugged, and Kana silently nodded her head as she stared at me.

"You have no reason to." I gritted my teeth, watching him pace back and forth. "We have done nothing to you Shiro Hitsujikai or to your Onigashima school." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot looking around the dark room. I felt the small recorder slip out of my pocket and I turned around like lightening and saw Kana leaning against the wall, holding it in her hands. "You!"

"Someone is being a bad boy, isn't he?" She smiled crushing the recorder in her hands. She ran at me as fast as possible, aiming to punch me right square in the face. I stumbled sideways, making her fall to the floor. I regained my balance as I looked to where she fell and she was gone. I felt her fist slam down onto my head and a pain stabbed into my mind. I turned around swinging my arm, but there was nothing. I turned around again as my elbow connected with something. Kana was pushed back as I had hit her in the stomach. She looked up at me with surprise, and I ran at her punching her in the face. Shiro pulled me back and slammed me into the wall as he kneed me in the crotch. I fell to my knees, holding my clothed crotch. A punch connected with my cheek and I fell sideways onto the ground. I could barely lift myself up as my vision was all dizzy.

"Someones all weak and tired, aren't they?" Kana hissed as she pulled me up to my feet by my collar. She glared into my eyes, and I felt my body turn cold. "I will have my precious, beloved Amaya back. And no blonde dumbass is going to stand in the way of it." She snarled, as I quickly dug in my pocket and pulled out my taser, tasering her in the stomach. She froze for a second, before coughing up blood. She quickly let me go to wipe at her mouth. She saw the blood and looked back up at me.

"Sorry, but I think its time for me to leave." I gave a smile and headed towards the door and down the hallway and finally out of the Onigashima Highschool. I stumbled my way back to Otogi High and once I reached the door to the Otogi Bank base I collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>|| Amaya's POV; ||<strong>

I hadn't been going to any meetings or even going near the Otogi Bank at all. I had been staying with Ryouko and Ringo for the past week since the accident with that stupid blonde bastard. I kept quiet in classes, not that I ever even talked to anyone in them anyway. I became more secluded and none of the friends in my class dared to talk to me anymore.

I was walking out of the school as I saw someone on the ground near the gates. I was the first one to get the chance to go help them. I ran towards them, and skidded to a halt when I finally reached them. I fell onto my knees pulling off my bag. He looked pretty beaten up and I poked his arm gently. "Hey, guy." I whispered, but nothing happened. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over and saw the face of Lizst Kiriki. His lip was bleeding, a bruise was forming around his eye. Blood was dripping down his forehead, onto his cheek and it slid down his chin. I let the grip I had on him go. "What." I questioned, looking at his form. I could just leave him here, after all he did to me. But it was me who found him, and sadly I couldn't just leave him. I grabbed his arm and threw it around my neck. I picked him up carefully, wrapping my arm around his waist as I hurriedly dragged him to the Otogi Bank base.

"G-Guys!" I shouted as I opened the door with my free shoulder. I fell onto the ground, letting Lizst's weight fall on top of me. I heard footsteps and saw everyone running towards us. I felt Lizst lifted off of me and then Ringo helped me to my feet. I dusted off the front of my shirt and looked at Lizst who was lying on the couch. "What happened?!" I shouted around to everyone, my fists clenched. I saw Ryoushi with a small band aid on his forehead and I looked around at all the faces in the room. Lizst slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw everyone._  
><em>

"Well, hello everyone." He chuckled, sitting up slowly and wiping at his lip. "Ah, Ryoushi you are okay." He looked at Ryoushi, and the blue headed boy nodded. I gave a frustrated yell and everyone looked to Lizst.

"Will you please explain to me what happened?"

"Yes, I will." He nodded, and Alice came over with a small tissue and a band aid. "We went to the Onigashima High to talk to Shiro and Kana. It was important business. I asked Ryoushi and Ryouko to accompany me and so we went." He paused as Alice dabbed at the small cut on his lip. "Once we got there we were attacked and forcefully brought to the student council room where Kana and Shiro were waiting. Ryoushi got his head smashed against the floor, therefore the band aid on his forehead." He glanced towards Ryoushi and Ryouko. "After a bit of talking Ryouko and Ryoushi were ushered away and I was left to talk. I simply told them to stay away from you or I would get the police involved. Shiro had already caused enough trouble for us before." He held his hands together on his lap as he looked up at me with that stupid smile of his.

"Shiro?! I don't even know him. Why would he have to stay away from me?"

"He's Hiro. Shiro, Hiro. Same person." Lizst simply answered, his smile turning into a frown. "Frankly I tried to record the conversation but Kana had figured it out and as you can see we got in, ah, a fight." He chuckled, standing up and going to his desk to sit down. "They haven't decided whether or not they want to destroy the Otogi Bank or just kill us all. Isn't that such wonderful ideas?" Lizst said, sarcasticness dripping all in his voice. "We will need to keep good watch on Ryouko and Amaya from now on." He ordered and everyone nodded.

After our meeting was over and mostly everyone left I stayed behind and walked up to Lizst's desk. He slowly turned his gaze up to my face, that stupid smile of his still occupying his damn face. "Are you alright, President?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit. His smile turned into a frown and he nodded and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "I hate you, you know that? But I just, I need a best friend." I whispered, wiping at my eyes, heat rising in my face.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to get to know you. I didn't want the information. I wanted to be your friend." He told me, a small smile on his face. "I guess I did it in a pretty bad way, I'm sorry." I nodded silently and he got up from his desk and quickly wrapped his arms around me before I could leave the base. Alice didn't look up at us, keeping her eyes glued to her computer screen as usual. "Kana won't hurt you again, I promise." He chuckled, as he looked down at me and wiped my tears from my face. I looked away, knowing I was blushing by now.

"I hate you, you blond bastard." I muttered, putting my head against his chest and feeling the vibrations of his laugh. I slammed a fist onto his chest and he pat my head.

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>AN; Well guys that was it for now! The small part in the beginning is from Five For Fighting - 100 Years. I hoped you guys liked this chapter~_

_Things are really starting to heat up, huh?_

_Please review~_


	14. Halloween Special!

**Number _14_**

**I am so sorry that I haven't written anything for so long. I just had no inspiration, didn't feel like writing, was lazy, and had a lot of things to do. School is back up now, and I might not write another chapter for a long time again. Its like midnight and I'm trying to quietly write this chapter just for you. If I'm caught on here, I'm in trouble. I'm doing this all for you guys, so be happy. Please read on an enjoy. I do not own any characters, except my own.**

* * *

><p><em>We can live like Jack and Sally if we want.<br>Where you can always find me.  
>We'll have Halloween on Christmas.<br>And in the night we'll wish this never ends,  
>We'll wish this never ends.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Aren't you a good little girl?" A blonde headed girl smiled wickedly, as she stared at me. I looked down next to me, then back up to her. I instantly felt proud, happy that this girl was finally proud of me also. "You did very well this time Amaya." She whispered into my ear, her breath running down my neck. I gripped the bloody knife in my left hand as she pat me on the shoulder and turned around. "Now, kill the last one." She murmured, walking behind a tree and disappearing. <em>

_"No, please!" A hoarse boy yelled, his eyes full of fright. I let out a laugh, turning towards him. He was tied up against the tree, not moving anywhere. He couldn't even struggle they were so tight on him. "Don't kill me." He begged, his eyes showing desperation, fear, and pleading. I put the knife up to my face and with a finger wiped some of the blood off. I walked up to the boy, putting a hand on his cheek and wiping the blood on his pale skin._

_"And why shouldn't I?" I whispered, biting my lip and staring at him seductively. He went silent as the fear disappeared from his eyes. I stroked his cheek with my thumb and jammed my knife under his ribs. He let out a gagging noise as the blood started to drip out of his mouth and down his chin. "You got a little blood, here." I smiled, wiping his chin with my thumb. I twisted my knife up under his ribs and made sure it was under them before pulling the knife towards me, ripping it through his ribs and skin. Blood splattered onto my clothes and also started seeping into the boys._

_"N...o..." He mumbled before the life left his eyes. I took the knife again, cutting into his neck, and watching the blood fall down and soak into his shirt. I ripped his throat open, pulling out his vocal chords. I threw the knife into the ground and grabbed onto his head. I twisted his neck until I heard the familiar crunching sound and proceeded to rip off his head. It took awhile, but I finally succeeded and threw it to the ground. I picked up the knife, and stuck it into his headless neck and turned to leave._

_When I turned around to leave, I saw the bodies of my friends. Ryouko, Ringo, Ryoushi, Tarou, Otohime, Majo, Alice, and Otsuu. Their bodies were ripped, shredded, bloody and the scene was all in all disturbing. I ran to each of their bodies, crying out to them. "Don't die on me, Ryoushi." I shook his lifeless body, knowing I wasn't going to get a response. I continued to Alice's, turning her on her back to see that her glasses had cracks in them. "Alice!" I screamed, the tears started to escape my eyes. _

_"Why would you do this?" A blonde girl was floating before me, her face showing no expression. She had on a long light green dress, with a white flower belt. I picked up my knife and ran at the floating girl, and as I slashed my knife at her she disappeared in a white smoke. "Why would you do this, Amaya? Kill your only friends?" She tilted her head, as she appeared a bit ahead of me. I looked down at my hands and their was blood stained from my elbows to my hands._

_"No, I didn't do it!"_

_"Oh, then who did it, Amaya? Please explain." She put her hands behind her back as she looked at me, expecting a good answer. I stood very still, full of shock as my eyes were locked onto my red stained hands. My arms began to shake and my legs gave out on me. I fell to my knees, with a cry of surprise. "I'm waiting for that explanation!" She shouted, her voice a little harsher now. _

_"Kana!" I screamed, the pain in my voice evident. The girl looked confused and then let out a loud laugh. She held onto her stomach, as she laughed. "Kana, Kana, Kana, Kana!" I shouted again, a I looked up at the girl with blurried vision. I ran at her again, stabbing my knife into nothing but white smoke. I quickly turned around, as she reappeared behind me. She played with a lock of her hair as she stared me down._

_"Oh no, I assure you, it was you. Amaya." She whispered, her voice icy cold. She disappeared again, and the scenery turned black. All of my dead friends were now standing around me in a circle, and I was in the middle. They were disturbing, with their bodies all ripped up and bloody. I kept turning in circles, looking at each and every one of their now disorientated faces. _

_"No, take me back!" I screamed, closing my eyes and putting my head in my hands. I was back at that scene again, the scene where I was killing the boy against the tree. Except it wasn't that mean boy that had beaten up Kana, it was Lizst. He had a sad look in his eyes as I jabbed my knife up under his ribs. He coughed, spitting out blood onto my shoulder. I froze, holding the knife still in is body. "Lizst..." I whispered into his ear, feeling the blood drop onto my hand._

_"Its okay..." He slowly put a hand onto my shoulder and I pulled back, looking at his face. He gave me a sad smile, as the blood fell down his chin and dripping to his shirt. His white shirt was now turning into the color of a rose. I let go of the knife, putting my hands up over my mouth. "Amaya... I...ts...Oka...y." He murmured, coughing up more blood. His head fell, his chin hitting his chest. I shook his shoulders, his head bouncing a little as I did so. _

_"Lizst?" I asked, shaking his shoulders again. "Lizst?! Lizst?!" I screamed, my eyes filling with tears as I shaked his lifeless body. I went around the tree and untied the ropes. The blonde boy fell onto his side, he was gone. I held onto his body, clinging to him as my tears fell off my face. I looked back up to see my friends circling me again with their broken bodies. I looked back down at the boy, holding his head against my chest. I rocked back and forth as I sniffled._ _"Lizst!" _

"Amaya! Amaya, wake up!" I was shaken awake, an sat up fast as I opened my eyes. I was breathing fast, and I felt a tear slip down my face. I quickly wiped it off with my long sleeved pajama shirt. I looked around the room, noticing that it was the room that I shared with my cousin; Ryoushi Morino - who was currently staring at me with concern by my bedside. I wiped the sweat from my face, turning to face him. "You were screaming in your sleep." He whispered, looking away from me as his hair covered his left eye. I nodded, ruffling his hair and lying back down. "Were you having a bad dream?"

"Yes."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright." He sat on the edge of my bed, silently. He just sat there, not moving or anything. I glanced at him, his hair was covering his eyes again. I felt my hands ball up into fists and I attacked him. I started to mess with his hair, pulling it back from his eyes and making it crazy. He pushed, shoved, and struggled as hard as he could but he couldn't push me off. "Amaya!" He yelled, trying to push my hands away from his hair. I let out a frustrated yell as his hair kept falling over his eyes. This thing really bothered me, how his hair fell over his eyes.

"Your hair is annoying me!"

"I don't care, get off me!"

"Not until I fix it!"

"Amaya!"

"Come on, stupid hair, work with me!"

"Get off m-"

**BANG**

Me and Ryoushi both jumped, and I smacked the back of my head on the wall. Ryoushi tumbled off my bed, smacking his forehead on the wooden floor. A very angry Yukime was standing in the doorway. She looked a bit like a wolf that was about to huff and puff our house down. She was standing there, her hands balled into fists. Her glasses were crooked and her hair was all messy. Her boobs were hanging out of her pink tank top (when were they not?), and her pajama pants were crooked as well. Me and Ryoushi slowly crawled back into our beds, and we slowly looked at each other then back at Yukime.

"If I hear another goddamn noise, you will both be sleeping outside!" She screamed, grabbing the door handle and slamming the door which cause me and Ryoushi to jump once again. "I'm trying to freaken sleep, and you brats keep waking me up! If I don't get my beauty sleep, you two will be under the blame!" Another slam was heard and Ryoushi and me quickly hid under our covers.

When the alarm clock went off, I was still tired. I kept waking up in the night even though I didn't have anymore dreams. Ryoushi tried to talk to me but I gave him a shut-the-fuck-up look and he didn't talk to me for the rest of the morning. Yukime didn't even bother to look up from her newspaper as we headed out the door. We were walking to school when I recalled that dream from last night. I looked at the ground, gripping onto my backpack straps.

"Hey." Ryouko called as her and Ringo turned a corner in front of us. Ringo gave us a smile and a cute little wave. Ryoushi blushed as Ryouko started to talk to him. I let out a loud laugh, and everyone looked at me funny. I shook my head, running a hand through my blonde hair. When we reached the school gates we all quickly ditched Ryouko who was being held up by the lesbian girl that I never remembered the name of. I walked down the hallway and to my locker, throwing all my shit into it and heading to class. The day went by pretty quickly if I do say so myself and we were all sitting in the Otogi Bank Headquarters talking about unimportant shit.

"Halloween costumes, anyone?" Lizst asked, resting his head on top of his hands. Ringo instantly raised her hand and Lizst called on her. I rolled my eyes, leaning back against the couch and throwing Tarou's arm off of my shoulders. I put my hands behind my head, and sighed.

"Well I was thinking that I would go as Little Red Riding Hood and Ryouko could go as the Big Bad wolf! And then Ryoushi would be the huntsman." Ringo winked at him and he looked away, but I could see the smile on his. Ryouko looked at the lolli girl like this was the first time she heard the news. Before she could protest Ringo slapped a hand over the fiesty girl's mouth. "Amaya, do you have anything planned for Halloween?" Ringo asked, turning to me as she tilted her head. I shook my head, and shrugged. "Well, why don't you come trick or treating with us and you can be Granny!" She giggled and I ran a hand through my hair.

"As wonderful as that sounds I think I'm going to have to decline."

"Aw."

"Actually, I was thinking of hosting a Halloween party here, in this very room for all of us." Lizst pat his cheek, that stupid grin of his lighting up his face. Ringo made a O shape with her mouth and Alice nodded. "It'll be fun, I'll make sure to buy lots of candy." We winked at Ryouko who instantly blushed and looked away, crossing her arms. I started to wonder what I wanted to be for Halloween.

_"Oh, Amaya!" Kana shouted, her girly voice echoing the school hallways as she ran to me. I shut my locker and turned to her, a questioning look on my face. "I know what we are going to be for Halloween!" She clapped her hands, and giggled. I tilted my head, waiting for her to continue. She rubbed the back of her head, digging the tip of her shoe into the floor. "Well, I was thinking that I could go as Alice and you as the Mad Hatter!" _

_"But I'm a girl?"_

_"So? It can be like the girl version of him!" Kana smiled, and I just instantly melted into the plan. She looked so happy and excited about it that I couldn't decline. "Please, please, please?" She put her hands together and held them at her chest as she pouted. Her eyes turning into a look of pleading and I sighed, nodding my head. She did a little jump and grabbed my hands into hers. "You are the best, we are going to have so much fun!" _

_"Loser." A boy shouted, pushing Kana into the lockers as he walked by. His friend let out this loud laugh, and their laughs were soon echoing the hallway. I looked at Kana who was glaring at the back of their heads, her hands balled into fists. Her face was a look of wickedness, and one that was ready to kill. I looked back up at the boys, and then down at Kana._

_"Are you alright?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulder and staring her in the eyes. She nodded, looking at the ground. All happiness from her face had fallen. I ruffled her hair and pat her shoulder. "Oh come on, their probably going to be those lame boys that scream like girls on Halloween." I rolled my eyes as the two boys turned a corner ad out of sight. Kana let out a small laugh and looked up at me with a smile. _

_"Yeah, you're right. They are the losers." She held onto my hand, the light back in her eyes. I fixed the bow in her hair, putting it back in straight. She thanked me and the bell for next period rang. She told me goodbye, kissing me on the cheek and walking down the hall. I watched her leave, and my face instantly fell into a worried expression as I looked back up the hall, the way the boys had gone down. I held my books to my chest, walking to class and realizing why Kana wanted to go as them. _

_Kana was a lot like Alice Liddell. Confused, and a lost little girl that's just trying to find her way home. Except, Kana had no home. She was like this dark version of Alice. I was the Mad Hatter because I would follow Kana with anything. I was just as sane as he was. Living life to the fullest, having fun with no regrets. I walked into my classroom and sat at my desk and stared out the window. _

_"Alright, class, let's begin."_

"I'm going as a cat." Alice stated, shrugging her shoulders as her eyes never left her computer screen. I tried to imagine Alice in a cat outfit, but I just couldn't get the picture. I was excited to see what she looked like.

"Me and Tarou are going as Ariel and Prince Eric!" I rolled my eyes at Otohime's announcement. I looked at Tarou who had a pleading look in his eyes. Otohime grabbed onto his arm and he let out an awkward chuckle. She smiled up at him, and he returned it with a soft smile. We turned to Majo and Otsuu who were also wearing smiles.

"We are going as a scientist and a bunny." The only picture of Otsuu in a bunny suit was being in a playboy bunny suit. Oh, how wonderful Otsuu would be on a playboy magazine.

"I'm going as Jack Skellington." Everyone stared at Lizst, with a are-you-fucking-serious-right-now look. He nodded his head, leaning back in his chair. "It is true, I really am going to go as him." He then looked at me and a big smile spread across his face. "Why don't you go as Sally, Amaya?" I started to blush and quickly shook my head, staring at the ground. Ringo giggled and I shot her a glare, quickly shutting her up.

"I don't think I'm going to go to the party." I shrugged, as everyone was looking at me expectedly. They all started to complain and saying how I needed to go. I rubbed my forehead, everything going quiet. "Halloween just... Isn't a good time for me.." I murmured, and no one said anything after that. Lizst scheduled the Halloween party tomorrow at 8pm.

I was walking home when I got a text from Hiro.

_Hey, what are you doing for Halloween?_

_xx, Hiro_

I sighed, not wanting to answer him since I was supposed to be avoiding him. Lizst had warned me that I needed to stay away from him. That he was some fake person pretending to be my friend.

_Nothing, hanging out with my aunt._

_-Amaya_

I didn't get a text back after that, and put my phone away. I reached our apartment building, bumping shoulders with Gretel. She gave me a dirty look, and I brought my fist up in the air. She let out a screech and ran off into the Main Hall where her brother was probably waiting for her. (Probably to have a incestuous make out session.) I ran up the stairs and to our apartment, shutting the door behind me. I went to my shared bedroom and fell onto my bed, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next night I kept getting texts from my friends saying I should come to the party, that it was going to be fun. Ryoushi kept urging me to while he was getting ready at the house. His outfit looked really good on him, he looked like the huntsman. And Ryouko was going to be his wolf. The Huntsman and the Wolf. The hunstman is pursuing the wolf, while the wolf runs away from its pursuer. Just like how Ryoushi is pursuing Ryouko, and she's running away from him. It all makes perfect sense, I see why Ringo wanted them to go like that. I let out a small laugh to myself as I watched Yukime take pictures of him. He asked me if I wanted to go to the party one last time before leaving.<p>

I sat in my room, staring at the ceiling and wondering what Kana was doing right now. Probably doing the same exact thing I was doing. The good part of my mind started to wonder with thoughts. Kana may be an evil person, but she's also a girl. She has feelings too, and she is pretty sensitive. She might be taking this not being friends thing pretty hard, but on the outside its covered by all her evil looks. Even back in middle school she was good at hiding her feelings.

_"Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"I'm fine, really, Amaya. Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly a-okay!"_

I shook my head, the voices leaving my mind. Like hell Kana was human, she was some sociopath that just mimicked human emotions. I rubbed my face, turning over onto my stomach and burying my head into my pillow. I let out a frustrated yell as I heard Yukime's yogo music begin to play. I sat up, going over to my belongings and pulling out a photo album. I sat on the edge of my bed, opening the cover to the first page. It was a picture of me as a baby, and my mom and dad holding me. _Mom and Dad... I miss you..._ I ran my fingers over the picture of them, turning to the next page. I finally reached the pages of me and Kana, and I had a sad smile as I looked at each photo. I stared at our 8th grade graduation picture, and my eyes started to water. As evil as Kana was, she was my best friend. I was her best friend. I didn't want to lose her.

"Why couldn't you have just listened to me." I sniffled, the tears falling onto my cheek. I turned the page, and there was me and Kana again - holding up both our cats to see who's cat was fatter. There was another of me and her singing on a karaoke machine, and us making silly faces.

_"I wish people would stop being so mean to you." I sighed, sitting on the end of my bed as I faced Kana. We were both cris crossed on the bed. She shrugged and gave me a sad smile. "I wish I could just punch all their faces, so they would get the message to leave you alone." I growled, punching the mattress. Kana stared at her hands in wonder, and I played with my hair._

_"Maybe there is something we can do."_

_"Like what?"_

_"We could get revenge?" Kana suggested, slowly looking up to meet my gaze. I thought about it for a second, how would we get our revenge though? I just said that I wished I could punch them in the face, did she not hear that? "We could get revenge on everyone that has been mean to me, mean to us." She shook her head, and I smiled. She rubbed her chin, something she did a lot when she was thinking. I copied her movement and she soon caught on, pushing me gently and giggling. "Stop copying me!" _

_"Stop copying me."_

_"Amaya!" Kana squealed as I started to tickle her. She rolled all around on the bed, messing up the covers and the pillows falling to the floor. The background music was playing a Blink 182 song. I soon stopped tickling her, regaining my spot at the end of the bed. She sat up, running a hand through her long hair and rolled her eyes. "You're so silly." She stuck out her tongue and rubbed her arm. "I know what we could do!"_

_"What?" I asked, tilting my head. My eyes showed curiosity. You know the saying, curiosity killed the cat. Well curiosity almost kills everyone at some point in there lives._

_"We could kill them?" My eyes instantly went wide, and Kana's face dropped into all seriousness. I fidgeted a bit, glancing towards the floor. She soon let out a loud laugh and I looked up at her with a confused expression. "I'm just kidding, lighten up, gosh Amaya!" She laughed, and I gently shoved her. "You should've seen your face, you thought I was so serious!" Kana continued laughing, and I soon started to join in. _

_"Well you just seemed s-"_

**Buzz.**

My phone went off and I quickly picked it up to see it was a text from Lizst. I grumbled with annoyance as I began to read the text.

_That Sally character is still an open suggestion._

_~ Lizst_

I held my phone, staring at the text for awhile before getting up off my bed and out into the living room to ask Yukime something.

* * *

><p><strong>|| Lizst POV: ||<strong>

I was standing at the food table, watching as my friends all danced to the music that was being played. I had hired a real DJ to come and make this party pretty good. I even had a professional make-up artist do my Jack Skellington make up. And I have to say I was pretty pleased with how it came out. I also invited that cat dude, hoping Alice would feel so alone tonight. I knew how bad these things made Alice feel inside, even if she never showed it. I held my cup of punch, smiling as Neko twirled my cousin to the song. I took a drink of my punch.

My thoughts started to wander to what had happened awhile ago with Kana and Shiro. They were officially our enemies and we had to be pretty careful from now on. They wanted Amaya, and I knew Shiro would always want Ryouko. He wanted to use Amaya to take down the Otogi Bank. Of course Amaya would never go and join them, right? She was terrified of Kana, but I don't know about Shiro.

I was brought back to reality when Ringo grabbed my hand and brought me away from the food table. It was some sappy slow song being played, and everyone was dancing together. Otsuu and Majo were slow dancing together, I was always suspicious about their relationship. I've always been told that they are just good friends, though. I wasn't so sure. I put my hands on Ringo's waste and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She had to stand on her tip-toes since she was a little short. I soon changed partners and I was slow dancing with Alice.

"How is Neko?" I chuckled, and she hit me on the shoulder.

"He's okay." She shrugged, and I twirled her around. Alice was dressed as a cat, with a black nose, whiskers, cat ears. She was wearing her contacts tonight which made her eyes stand out even more. Everyone stopped dancing as Amaya appeared at the door, her purse was on the ground. She looked at me, before quickly turning around and running out. Alice face-palmed, and I quickly ran after Amaya.

"Amaya!"

"Leave me alone." She shouted, exiting the Otogi Bank office, and into the school ground. I finally grabbed onto her arm and turned her around to face me. I then realized that she was dressed up like Sally. I looked her up and down and a smile spread across my face. She looked away from me, anger in her eyes. I took a piece of her hair, twirling it in my hands. "Yeah, I took up your offer." She grumbled, pulling away from me.

"I see that." I chuckled, holding my hands behind my back. I could hear the sound of cars driving by, and Amaya's breathing.

"You were dancing with Alice." She dug the tip of her shoe into the ground, staring at it while she did it. I looked at her confused, and nodded my head. "I always thought you guys had a thing, even if you were cousins." She mumbled, rubbing her fingers nervously. I started to laugh, and she looked up at me surprised. I held my stomach, as I couldn't stop laughing. "What?!" She asked, her voice raised and a little blush on her cheeks.

"You think, me and Alice?" I asked, bending over and laughing. She smacked my head, and I just started to laugh even more. "No, no, me and Alice do not have those kind of feelings. I'm pretty sure she was to take a gun to my head most times." I shrugged, standing back up and smiling at Amaya. She sighed, running a hand through her now orange colored hair. "Is your hair permantly this color?" I asked, tilting my head as I stared at it.

"No, its one of those one day things."

"Oh." I nodded, fidgeted in the awkward silence. Amaya checked her phone then turned around towards the school gates where, I saw a boy standing there. I couldn't figure out what he was dressed up as, but I could definitely see his white hair in the darkness. "Is that..?" I asked, turning my gaze to Amaya. She turned around and nodded her head. "I thought I said to stay away from him?"

"You didn't demand me to, you just suggested." She shrugged, and turned back around to give the boy a wave. He waved back, and my smile had turned into a frown. "I gotta go, Hiro is taking me to the cafe down the street." She bit her lip as she nodded her head and started heading off towards the enemy. I looked back at the Otogi Bank office and then at Amaya. I couldn't just let her go with him, could I? I ran after her, grabbing onto her arm and dragging her back towards the office. She started screaming at me. "Lizst Kiriki!" I couldn't let her go with him, she just couldn't go with him. She didn't belong with him, she belonged here with us. He didn't deserve her, he shouldn't even be around her. She just can't go with him. I dragged her into the office, and slammed the door behind us. She pulled her arm out of my grasp and glared at me.

"Why is he here?"

"I asked him to come get me as I was exiting this place." She looked around the room, putting her arms up and twirling around. I ran a hand through my blonde hair, leaning against the doorway. "Besides, he is one of my best friends." No, he couldn't be her best friend.

"No, you _can't _be around him anymore, Amaya!" I shouted, making my way towards her and grabbing onto her shoulders. I stared her dead in the eyes, but her eyes were just lit up in fury.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? You aren't my mother, you don't control me!"

"Well I'm telling you now, that you should not be hanging around with the likes of him! He's not a good person, he's the enemy and you know that, Amaya."

"Are, are you jealous?"

"What? What, no of course not?"

"I sense jealousy."

"Amaya, this isn't about that, he isn't a good person. This is about keeping you and Ryouko safe, and protecting the Otogi Bank."

"Lizst Kiriki is jealous!"

"I'm not jealous."

"You are! Wow, who would've known. Lizst Kirki has jealousy in him." She crossed her arms, her eyebrows raised as she stared at me. I gave a frustrated sigh, running my hands through my blonde hair. Her phone went off, and she pulled it out and looked at it. She was texting the person back, when I grabbed the phone out of her hands. "Lizst! Give me my phone!" She shouted, as I started to run around the small office room.

_Sorry, Amaya isn't allowed around you anymore. Please stop bothering her, you're only a nuisance. She's not going to meet you tonight, nor ever again._

_~ Lizst_

She grabbed the phone out of my hands right as I sent the text. She gave me a glare as she checked what I had sent. She let out a angry yell and punched me in the stomach. I let out a weird noise as I held onto my stomach. She pushed me against the wall, heading for the door. I followed after her, grabbing onto her arm which she just pulled out of my grasp. She got her hand on the door knob, but I grabbed her around the waist, pulling her backwards. My back hit the wall and Amaya turned to face me.

"Let g-"

Before she could continue her words I leaned down and kissed her. I had one hand wrapped around her waist, and another holding her head so she couldn't get out of my hold. She pushed at my chest, struggling to get away from me. I soon felt her grip onto my shirt, her lips melting into mine. The hand on the back of her head went to her cheek, and one of her hands went into my hair. I pulled away from her, a giant smile lighting up my face. She was gazing at the floor, her cheeks red. I played with a strand of her hair as the room was silent. We could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and Ringo appeared at the doorway. Amaya instantly pulled away from me, getting enough distance between us.

"Guys, come on my favorite song is on!" She motioned us to follow, and I grabbed Amaya's hand with much protest and pulled her down to the basement. Ringo was already dancing with Majo. I pulled Amaya near the DJ and twirled her around. She had the cutest angry expression on her face. I let out a laugh, and a slow song came on.

"We can live like Jack and Sally if we want!" Everyone shouted, circling me and Amaya. "We'll have Halloween on Christmas. And in the night we'll wish this never ends, wish this never ends!" I joined in on the singing and smiled at Amaya who had her arms crossed but a smile on her face. I took her hand and put my free hand against her cheek.

"We can live like Jack and Sally if we want." I whispered, and she rolled her eyes at me.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is going to be the Halloween special sense I'm probably not going to post anything on Halloween. Well its posted in October so at least that's something. I probably might post another chapter in a couple days, I just feel like writing more to this story. Or if I don't, I might be working on the sequel to my Fruits Basket story. I like that story I wrote, but the way I wrote it just bothers me. I hope when I write the sequel it'll be better. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty long and I actually enjoyed writing it. _

_Please review~_


End file.
